The Owner of Love
by psykkh
Summary: CHAP 4 UP! Akhirnya Hankyung mengerti, mengapa selama ini Heechul mempunyai sifat matre. Semua ini karena dirinya sendiri. Kibum pikir, kata 'Sahabat' adalah yang paling tepat untuk dirinya dan Hankyung. SIBUM/HANCHUL/HANBUM/SICHUL
1. Chapter 1

**THE OWNER OF LOVE**

CAST : KIM KIBUM

CHOI SIWON

HANKYUNG

KIM HEECHUL

GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP

RATE : T-M

.

**Lalalala official couple lalalala -**

.

.

Puluhan pasang mata menatap takjub kearah Kibum, saat Kim Heechul membawanya masuk kedalam kelas. Banyak dari mereka yang mulai bertanya-tanya tentang siapa yeoja yang dibawa si Ratu populer di sekolah, bahkan banyak siswa namja yang mengagumi kecantikan Kibum yang seperti Dewi Yunani itu.

"Karena Park songsaenim berhalangan hadir, untuk memperkenalkan murid baru, yang sayangnya harus masuk ke kelas kita…" Heechul melihat jengah kearah Kibum yang malah ber-da-da-ria kepada siswa namja yang tebar pesona padanya, dengan senyum, yang Heechul juluki senyum idiot itu. "… Huhhh… baiklah Kim Kibum, segera perkenalkan dirimu!" Titah Heechul pada Kibum.

"Gomawo Heechulie" Rasanya Heechul ingin muntah mendengar panggilan puppy dari yeoja di sampingnya ini.

"Annyeong haseyo, naneun Kim …" Tiba-tiba Kibum menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap serius kearah seorang siswa yang duduk di bangku ke 3 dari depan.

"Hei kau!" Kibum menatapnya serius kearah siswa yang tidak memperhatikannya, dan diikuti dengan siswa-siswi lainnya yang juga ikut menatap siswa yang Kibum maksud. "Bisakah kau hanya menatapku saja?!"

"Mwo?" Siswa itu kaget saat menyadari Kibum berbicara padanya.

"Di sini, aku yang berbicara untuk memperkenalkan diriku. Fokuslah hanya padaku, jangan menatap Kim Heechul terus!" Semua siswa dibuat kaget dengan pernyataan Kibum, yang menurut mereka sangat aneh, untuk ukuran seorang siswi baru yang sepertinya agak sedikit berani tentunya. "baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan memperkenalkan diriku. Naneun Kim Kibum Imnida, pindahan dari LA. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik^^" perubahan yang benar-benar drastis, setelah menegur siswa tadi dengan wajah seriusnya, dan kini langsung berubah menjadi senyuman yang hangat saat mengakhiri kalimatnya. Dasar Kim Kibum.

"Hhhh… aku bisa stress, jika setiap hari harus bertemu dengannya" Cicit Heechul, sambil berjalan kearah tempat duduknya yang kebetulan sebangku dengan Hankyung.

"Heechulie, bisakah aku duduk sebangku dengan Hankyung-ssi?" Pinta Kibum segera, setelah menahan Heechul untuk duduk dengan Hankyung.

Tanpa banyak bicara, dan mungkin merasa beruntung, karena akhirnya bisa menjauh dari hankyung yang bodoh itu, Heechul langsung mengambil tasnya dan pindah tempat duduk bersama Choi Siwon di bangku paling depan. Namun disambut dengan wajah sedih seorang Hankyung. Malangnya.

merasa mendapat izin dari Heechul, Kibum segera menjatuhkan bokongnya ke atas kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan kualitas terbaik. Tentunya Sekolah ini sangat elit.

"Hankyung-ssi, bolehkah aku meminta beberapa permintaan padamu?" Ucap Kibum spontan, seperti tidak punya rasa canggung dengan siswa yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Hankyung sendiri pun malas sekali menanggapi ocehan Kibum yang sok kenal dan sok dekat ini. "Apa?" Jawab Hankyung malas.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hankyungie? Maukah kau bersahabat denganku? Bisakah kita pulang dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama? …dan Bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan Kim Heechul, saat aku bicara denganmu!" Cerocos Kibum, namun nadanya berubah, pada kalimat terakhir.

"Ya…ya…ya… lakukan saja apa maumu" Jawab Hankyung, masih menatap Heechul yang tengah berbincang-bincang seru dengan Choi Siwon dari belakang.

"Tapi aku serius dengan kalimat terakhirku" Ucap Kibum tegas, dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, entah karena marah atau merasa ingin menangis.

"Eh, memangnya kau mengatakan apa?" Tanya Hankyung, setelah menyadari perubahan nada suara Kibum padanya.

"Lupakan" lirih Kibum, menunduk, sambil meremas-remas roknya.

"Hei kau marah?" Hankyung menurunkan wajahnya, agar matanya dapat melihat wajah Kibum.

"Aniya…" Suara Kibum mulai sedikit parau. Menyadari hal itu, Hankyung segera merogoh ke dalam tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sekotak Pocky rasa strawberry, dan menyodorkannya ke Kibum.

"Ini…" Tawar hankyung, Kibum mulai mendongak kearah Hankyung "Makanlah bersamaku, kita sahabat yang akan pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersama 'kan?" Senyum Kibum mulai mengembang lagi bagai bunga sakura di musim semi, hangat, dan cantik.

"Hei, bagaimana kau tau kalau namaku Hankyung?"

"Dasar Hankyungie pabo" Ejek Kibum, sembari mengambil sekotak Pocky dari tangan Hankyung lalu memakannya.

"Yakk… aku tidak Pabo! Aish… bocah ini sok akrab sekali" Sementara Kibum senyum-senyum sendiri memakan Pockynya.

Tidakkah ini awal yang menyenangkan, di sekolah baru kim kibum? Kibum merasa, hari-harinya akan semakin baik setelah mengenal Hankyung.

.

.

.

.

"Heechulie, ayo pulang bersama" Tawar Hankyung dengan senyum sumringah, saat jam sekolah sudah selesai.

"Yakk… apa kau tidak sadar, kenapa aku marah denganmu tadi pagi?" Bentak Heechul, sembari berjalan meninggalkan Hankyung.

"Ku mohon, pahamilah kondisi keuangan keluargaku. Maaf, aku tak bisa mengantar dan menjemputmu dengan mobil mewah lagi. Tapi aku janji, besok akan membawa mobil, bukan motor vespa" Susah payah, Hankyung memohon pada Yang Mulia kim Heechul. Tapi jangan harap si Ratu Sekolah itu akan langsung mengabulkannya.

Lihat saja, heechul sudah melambaikan tangan gemulainya kearah siwon yang berada di dalam mobil Lamborghini Veneno Roadster warna Hitamnya dengan tampan. Benar-benar gadis sosialita, yang selalu melekat dengan barang-barang mewah. Ckck

Sementara Hankyung yang melihat Heechul masuk ke dalam benda besi yang mahal itu, hanya bisa berdiri lemas, bersandarkan pintu masuk lobi Sky SHS.

"Patah hati eoh? Bukankah tadi ada yang sudah menyetujui, untuk pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersamaku?" Sindir Kibum, yang berdiri di samping Hankyung.

"Diamlah, aku malas bicara…"

"Malas bicara bagaimana? Bukankah kau sedang berbicara denganku?" Hankyung menatap sebal pada Kibum.

"Ayo pulang?" Hankyung segera pergi ke tempat parker vespanya, meninggalkan Kibum yang senyum-senyum sendiri di belakangnya.

"Waaaaahhh… ini vespamu? Sudah lama aku ingin naik vespa" Ucap Kibum dengan mata berbinar-binar.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya rumahmu dimana sih? Kenapa tidak sampai juga?" keluh Hankyung sambil mengusap peluh di keningnya, akibat dari cuaca yang amat sangat panas di musim panas ini.

"Aku bilang ikuti saja jalanan ini,pasti sampai kok" Jawab Kibum santai,sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan jalan di kanan kirinya, yang banyak dengan rumah-rumah dan pertokoan kalangan elit khas eropa. "Ah, itu dia… hampir sampai, ayo cepat naik ke bukit itu"

"Mwo? Rumahmu di atas bukit itu?" Tanya Hankyung tak percaya **"Bukankah itu rumah keluarga Kim, pengusaha kaya raya itu? Apakah Kibum, anak mereka? Ah tidak mungkin, sepertinya penampilan Kibum, biasa saja, tidak semewah Hechulie-ku sayang" **Batin Hankyung

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara, jalankan saja vespamu lebih cepat"

"Aissh… bocah ini, kenapa suka sekali memerintahku"

"Astaga, bukankah itu nona muda Kim Kibum?" Seru Yeoja paruh baya, segera belarian ke halaman depan mansion keluarga Kim, untuk menghampiri gadis, yang dia panggil Nona Muda.

"Bundaaaaaa…." Seru Kibum, melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan ceria kearah yeoja paruh baya tadi. Yah, Kibum memanggilnya bunda, karena wanita paruh baya tadi adalah orang asli Indonesia, yang bekerja lama di keluarga Kim. Sebut saja dia Bunda Dewi.

Hankyung segera menghentikan vespanya di bawah kanopi mewah, mansion keluarga Kim, dan menatapnya takjub. Kibum, sendiri segera turun dan berhambur memeluk Bundanya

"Apakah Umma, dan Appa juga ada di sini?" Tanya Kibum penuh harap. Bunda Dewi, mengusap sayang kepala gadis yang sudah dirawatnya sejak kecil ini.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Kim masih di New York nona, dan mulai hari ini, aku akan terus menjaga nona muda di sini setiap hari."

"Huuhh… umma dan appa, kenapa selalu sibuk sih. Tapi jika ada bunda disini, jadi tak masalah, karena aku tidak akan kesepian" Kim Kibum memang selalu ceria, meski tanpa orang tua disisinya.

"Apakah dia temanmu? Ayo, ajak masuk ke dalam, akan bunda siapkan pudding jeruk kesukaanmu" Tawar Bunda Dewi.

"Jeongmal? Waaaahh…" sambut Kibum dengan mata berbinar.

" Hankyungie, ayo ke kamarku" Ajak Kibum, segera menggandeng tangan Hankyung dan berlarian masuk ke dalam rumah, tanpa mempedulikan Hankyung yang syok dengan ajakan Kibum

"**Ke kamar?"**

Ceklekk…

Kibum membuka 2 pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar, kemudian menutupnya rapat, setelah keduanya masuk kedalam. Hankyung sendiri merutuki dirinya, yang mau diajak kedalam kamar Kibum, bagaimanapun juga Hankyung ini pria normal, dan berpegang teguh sebagai orang timur, untuk selalu menjaga kesuciannya, sampai dia menikah nanti.

"Duduklah, aku akan berganti pakaian dulu" Ucap Kibum, sebelum hilang ke dalam kamar mandinya.

Jika dilihat baik-baik, kamar Kibum ini sungguhlah sangat luas luar biasa, bahkan ada perpustakaan mini di sudut kamarnya. Tak lupa juga teropong bintang yang Hankyung taksir, seharga US$ 2500. Dan jangan lupa karpet yang diinjaknya kini. Begitu sangat empuk, mungkin di impor dari Turki. Dan masih banyak lagi benda-benda mewah, yang enggan Hankyung taksir lagi harganya.

"Pakailah ini.." Ucap Kibum, yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Hankyung, yang tidak menyadarinya, sambil menyodorkan sepotong kaos v neck warna abu-abu, serta celana hitam ukuran ¾. "tenang, ini bukan baju perempuan. Ini baju oppa ku kok. Sudah, pergi ke kamar mandi dan ganti bajumu." Titah, Kibum, tanpa Hankyung bisa menolaknya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya, masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum, bersama maid, yang membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman.

"Nona muda, aku datang membawa makanan dan minuman" Ucap Bunda Dewi, mendekat kearah Kibum, yang duduk di kursi favoritnya.

"Puding jeruuuukk" Seru Kibum, langsung mendekat kearah makanan, yang Bunda Dewi taruh diatas meja.

"Temanmu mana?" Tanya Bunda Dewi, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kamar luas ini.

"di kamar mandi… heummm… mashita Bundaaa ^^" jawab kibum, setelahnya menyantap sesendok penuh pudding jeruk.

Hankyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan yang pas dipikiran Kibum, sebelum memilihkan baju untuk Hankyung tadi.

"Kau lama sekali, cepat sini atau jatah pudingmu akan kumakan"

"Iyaaa… kau cerewet sekali" Hankyung langsung menyambar sepiring pudding kecil, setelah malihat bentuk dan warnanya yang menggoda untuk dicicipi.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah akrab sekali yah ^^" Ucap Bunda Dewi tiba-tiba, melihat kedua remaja di depannya.

"Ah tidak juga Bun… eumm… aku bingung harus memanggil apa?" Hankyung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kkkk… kau ini manis sekali ^^ panggil saja aku Bunda, seperti nona muda memanggilku ^^ ku rasa kita akan cepat akrab. Bukankah begitu Nona muda?" sepertinya Bunda Dewi mengerti, jika Nona mudanya mulai tertarik dengan seseorang didekatnya.

"Eummm… tentu saja ^^ bukankah Hankyungie akan menjadi bagian keluarga kita^^"

"UHUKKK… uhukk… uhukk…" Oh snap, Hankyung tersedak mendengar ucapan Kibum barusan.

Bunda segera menyodorkan air putih ke Hankyung, sementara Kibum terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hankyung.

"Kau tampan Hankyungie ^^" Oh… rasanya Hankyung ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tumpukkan bantal, saat Kibum memujinya 'tampan'

.

.

.

"Kejar aku Hankyungiiiiee… kau tak akan bisa! Hahahahaha…" Tawa Kibum, sambil mengendarai sepedanya dengan lebih Hankyung yang terengah-engah mengejar Kibum karena tak biasa menaiki sepeda.

"KIM KIBUM AWAS!" teriak Hankyung, memperingatkan.

BRUKKK…

Saking senangnya Kim Kibum mengejek Hankyung, hingga tak menyadari ada snowy kucing kesayangannya yang melintas di depannya. Berencana menghindar, alhasil malah jatuh diatas taman batu, yang berada di belakang mansion keluarga Kim ini dan membuat sebagian tubuhnya lecet.

"Omo! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hankyung cemas. Kibum hanya diam, memandangi gelang yang melingkari kakinya putus.

"Gelangku putus… hiks…" Hankyung dibuat tercengang dengan rengekan Kibum dengan suara paraunya setengah menangis. Bukannya merasa kesakitan karena kakinya sedikit mengeluarkan darah, malah khawatir memikirkan gelang kakinya yang putus.

Hankyung segera mengambil gelang kaki warna hitam pekat dengan berlian kecil pada motif snowflake-nya. Terlihat cantik jika terpasang di kaki kibum yang ramping dan putih bak salju.

"Dasar ceroboh! Siapa suruh mengejekku. Lihat kan hasilnya?! Kau jatuh dan gelangmu putus. Bahkan sekarang kau hampir menangis"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA… KAU JAHAT!" Tangis Kibum pecah, setelah Hankyung memarahinya.

"Yakk! Jangan berteriak! Suaramu bisa memekakan telingaku! Aisshh…" Hankyung segera menutup telinganya, mengantisipasi tangisan Kibum yang semakin meledak.

"HUWAAA… Hankyungie pabo!" tangan mungil Kibum bergerak memukul Hankyung dengan gemasnya.

"Yakk…yak… hentikan! Appo! Isshh…"

"salah sendiri! Siapa yang suruh memarahiku?! Hikss… gelangku putus… ottokae?" Kibum mengusap kasar air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Bahkan tak canggung mengeluarkan ingusnya ke kaos Hankyung tanpa permisi.

"Yakkk… kim Kibum! Oh snap… ahhhh kau sungguh jorok.. argggh… ummaa… aisshh…" Hankyung berjingkat melihat ingus yang membasahi lengan kiri kaosnya. Sungguh dia merasa jijik dengan ingus Kibum. Kenapa gadis ini jorok sekali. Sementara Kibum tak habisnya menertawakan Hankyung yang berusaha menjauh dari ingus Kibum di kaosnya.

Hankyung segera melepas kasar kaosnya dan membuangnya ke tanah. Memastikan ingus menjijikan itu tak menempel pada tubuhnya, yang terbilang atletis saat Hankyung tak memakai pakaian untuk menutupi dada bidang beserta tahu sumedang. Ups… perut sixpacknya maksud author. Bahkan Kibum tak mengedipkan matanya melihat pemandangan gratis di depannya.

"Yakk… lihat apa kau?" Hankyung langsung menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda silang, seolah dada bidangnya akan hilang jika Kibum menatapnya dengan intens seperti itu.

"Kau pelit sekali. Aku kan hanya melihat sedikit" Kibum langsung memalingkan wajahnya menahan senyum. Pipinya mulai merona merah.

.

.

.

"Hankyungie…" Panggil Kibum yang berada diatas gendongan punggung Hankyung. Berjalan menuju Mansion mewah Keluarga Kim.

"Hemm…" Hankyung berjalan agak pelan, sambil menikmati udara senja di musim panas yang hampir berakhir ini. Kediaman keluarga Kim memang nyaman.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai Kim Heechul?" Tanya Kibum, sambil menikmati angin semilir yang menghantarkan aroma tubuh Hankyung ke hidung sensitifnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya… tapi aku sangat mencintainya" Jawab Hankyung tenang, membuat hati Kibum merasa tak nyaman. Entahlah… kibum rasa dirinya hanya sekedar menyukai Hankyung karena tertarik. Bukan karena sesuatu yang orang lain sebut cinta. Kibumpun malas memikirkannya.

"Jika suatu hari, Heechul akan mencintai orang lain seperti Choi Siwon. Apakah kau akan tetap mencintainya?"

"Ya. Karena dia cinta pertamaku, maka aku harus menyelesainya sampai akhir" Jawab Hankyung mantab. Ada desiran dingin menyapa hati Kibum saat itu juga.

"Bahkan jika Kim Heechul tidak akan pernah mencintaimu?" Suara Kibum agak tercekat saat mengucapkan pertanyaan ini. Gugup mendengarkan jawaban Hankyung, jika saja Hankyung masih bertahan untuk mencintai Kim Heechul.

"Mungkin cinta itu adalah obsesi. Namun aku tidak ingin mencengkeram Heechul ke dalam obsesiku. Aku ingin dia bahagia, meskipun tidak dengan caraku. Bisa menjaganya meskipun dalam jarak yang begitu jauh, itu sudah cukup bagiku"

"Munafik…" ucap Kibum tiba-tiba dengan aura dinginnya.

Hankyung langsung menurunkan Kibum dari gendongannya dan berbalik memandang Kibum yang berubah dingin.

"Waemmpph…" Kibum mengunci bibir Hankyung dengan ciuman bibirnya. Tak memberi Hankyung kesempatan untuk meneruskan bicaranya.

"Kimmhh…" Hankyung berusaha melepaskan Kibum dari ciuman membabi butanya.

Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya keleher Hanyung, dan bertahan membungkam bibir Hankyung.

Bahkan seiring ciuman dingin kibum, Hankyung mulai hilang kendali dan membalas ciuman Kibum, tanpa peduli nafas mereka yang tersengal-sengal. Ciuman mereka semakin memanas saat Hankyung berani memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut kibum, menyapa lidah Kibum. Sementara Hankyung mulai merapatkan pelukkannya pada Kibum.

Brukkk…

Mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan ke atas tanah saat merasakan kepala mereka yang pening akibat ciuman panas tanpa adanya oksigen.

Mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi berhadapan. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal, namun Kibum melengkungkan bibirnya, "My first kiss…"

"Me too…" entah apa yang ada dibenak Hankyung, kini dia mulai meraup wajah Kibum dan menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir Kibum. Lagi. Sepertinya nafsu berciuman mereka begitu bergairah, hingga tak ada yang tahu ada sesosok manusia yang melihat mereka berdua dengan hati yang terluka, dibalik pilar kokoh teras kediaman keluarga Kim.

.

.

"apakah kau bersenang-senang dengannya, tadi?" merasa tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang yang tidak diharapkannya hadir di kamar mewahnya. Kibum kembali membidik rasi bintang lewat teropong mahalnya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka, setelah patah hati karenaku, kau berani mengambil resiko dengan menyukainya. Sepertinya IQmu benar-benar sudah menurun. Aku turut prihatin yah" Kibum menggeram mendengar ejekan dari orang yang dengan tidak sopannya berbaring diatas ranjang king size warna putih salju Kim Kibum, tanpa melepas sandal rumahnya.

"Dan tentang ciuman panas tadi…" Kibum mulai tak focus dengan kegiatannya dan melirik awas ke arah manusia menyebalkan itu.

"… Aku tak bisa berjanji untuk tidak menyebarkannya di sekolah" senyuman licik dibibirnya membuat Kibum diam menahan emosinya.

"Kau takut Kim Kibum? Ketahuan menyukai namja idiot yang sudah jatuh miskin adalah aib yang buruk Kibummie sayang. Bagaimana jika Stella, musuh bebuyutanmu di LA sana mengetahuinya? Mungkin Stella akan merayakannya dengan pesta besar. Sungguh…"

"Siwonnie…" Kibum memotong ucapannya. Yah, Choi Siwon, namja populer di Sky SHS yang telah menghancurkan reputasi Kim Kibum sewaktu masih bersekolah di LA itu tengah memandang Kibum angkuh.

Seolah tak pernah takut dan cenderung memasang wajah menantang kepda Choi Siwon. Kibum berjalan mendekati Siwon, dan ikut naik diatas ranjang empuknya, persis di depan Siwon.

"Choi Siwon yang bodoh!" rahang Siwon mengeras saat Kibum mencelanya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa, berani mengancamku?" setiap kata yang diucapkan Kibum terasa begitu dingin. Sangat dingin.

Perlahan Kibum melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu di hadapan Siwon yang tercengang. Kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Kibum. Melepas 3 kancing teratasnya sudah cukup untuk memperlihatkan dada Kibum yang sedikit menyembul dari balik… **ah sepertinya Kibum tidak memakai bra.** Pikir Siwon.

"Aku bukan Kim Kibum yang dulu lagi…" lanjut Kibum, menggulung rambutnya keatas, menampakkan leher mulusnya, yang entah mengapa setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Kibum terasa begitu erotis di matanya. Siwon berusaha menelan ludahnya. Dan rasanya, tangan Siwon ingin bergerak ke bawah, menutupi bagian yang mulai mengeras itu. Takut Kibum akan melihatnya. Mengingat dia harus mempertahankan image cool-nya dihadapan Kibum.

Kibum berdiri dari ranjangnya dan mulai menurunkn celana pendeknya, hingga hampir menampakkan g-string hitamnya, yang tertutupi kemeja panjang Kibum. Setengah mati Siwon menahan gejolaknya saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Apakah Kibum sengaja menggodanya? Pikiran itu sempat terbesit di pikran Siwon.

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan datar, namun terkesan erotis dimata Siwon yang tak mampu berucap apa-apa. "Aku rasa kau sudah harus keluar dari kamar ini, Choi Siwon yang tampan" seolah disadarkan. Siwon yang mulai bertingkah kaku, segera turun dari ranjang Kibum. "Atau mungkin kau mau bermalam di kamarku, hemm…?" IYA! Sungguh Siwon ingin sekali meneriakkan kata itu. Membayangkan ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda malam ini bersama Kibum membuat Siwon merasakan panas disekujur tubuhnya.

"T…Tid…"

"Oh kau tidak mau yah? Baiklah. Aku mengantuk, dan sebaiknya kau menutup pintunya dengan rapat setelah keluar dari kamarku. Aku tak ingin seorangpun melihatku tidur dengan keadaan telanjang"

Demi apapun di dunia ini. Siwon mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang Kibum dan melahapnya hingga puas. Namun otak Siwon masih sedikit bekerja untuk mengendalikan tubuh Siwon keluar dari kamar yang sayang untuk ditinggalkan, mengingat ucapan terakhir kibum tadi.

Raut wajah kibum menjadi muram seketika, saat Siwon keluar dari kamarnya. Bukan karena, Kibum merasa gagal, karena Siwon tidak tergoda dengannya, bahkan Kibum tidak menginginkan Siwon tergoda. Namun dia muram karena galau memikirkan siapa yang tengah berada dihatinya saat ini. Sepertinya hatinya telah memberi ruang untuk Hankyung. Namun Kibum tak bisa menampik jika Siwon masih memiliki ruang di hatinya. Padahal setengah mati ia berusaha mengabaikan Siwon dihatinya. Karena peristiwa satu tahun yang lalu, yang membawa Siwon pindah ke Korea mencampakan Kibum dengan mudahnya.

"Appa. Seharusnya kau menendang namja itu dari rumah ini"

Sementara dilain tempat, tepatnya Kamar Siwon sendiri. Siwon bergerak gelisah, berusaha menahan gejolak nafsu, karena godaan dari Kibum tadi. Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya tenang dengan sendirinya. Terbuai dalam mimpi indahnya bersama Kibum di suatu masa, yang membuat keduanya tertawa lepas penuh kebahagiaan.

~ LALALA TBC LALALA ~

**Wiiiihh… udah brp bulan nih baru gw post ._.**

**Maap yah temen-temen, kelancaran terbitnya/? Ff ini bergantung pada nyawa laptop saya yg kadang mengalami mati suri ._.**

**Makasih bgt buat yang udah review di teaser kemaren (yg udh gw hapus kkk) *3***


	2. Chapter 2

**THE OWNER OF LOVE**

CAST : KIM KIBUM

CHOI SIWON

HANKYUNG

KIM HEECHUL

OTHER CAST

GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP

RATE : T-M | PG 17+

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang lumayan cerah untuk Kim Kibum pergi ke salon menggunakan motor scooter buatan perusahaan ayahnya, dengan warna hitam dan motif snowflake di beberapa sisi. Sangat pas dikendarai tubuh munggil Kibum. Yah meskipun dia anak orang kaya tapi dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti tuan putri. Kibum lebih suka pergi ke salon favoritnya sendiri, padahal dia bisa saja memanggilnya untuk datang ke mansion mewah keluarganya. Atau jika dia tidak ingin pihak salon yang datang, dia bisa menggunakan jasa supir mengantarkannya di tengah cuaca yang lumayan panas ini. "Mumpung tidak ada appa dan umma" batin Kibum setiap menolak fasilitas mewah yang biasa ia dapatkan saat di Amerika. Kibum berpikir dia akan beranjak dewasa, dan dia menganggap, berbaur dengan berbagai kalangan baik atas maupun bawah adalah wajib baginya. Oh Kim Kibum yang rendah hati. Tapi belum tentu baik.

Ada bunyi lonceng saat Kibum membuka pintu salon yang bernuansa Eropa ini. Salah satu karyawan salon dengan ramah menyambut Kibum dan segera melayani keinginan Kibum

"Aku tidak menyangka jika salon favoritku di LA dulu, membuka cabang juga di Korea, aku pikir hanya ada di Amerika dan Eropa. Aku senang" Ucap Kibum ceria sembari menyerahkan tas selempangnya pada karyawan tadi untuk disimpan di tempat yang aman.

"Aku suka warna perak. Ku harap kau memberikan kemampuan maksimalmu… Seohyun-ssi"

"Baiklah nona…" Karyawan yang bernama Seohyun itu menggantung ucapannya sesaat sebelum Kibum menyahut.

"Panggil aku Kibum"

.

.

.

"Siwonnie… aku mau high heels ini" Kim Heechul bergelayut manja dilengan Siwon.

Kesalahan besar bagi Siwon bertemu dengan Kim Heechul. Berharap kencan dengan Kim Heechul bisa menghilangkan rasa suntuknya. Yang ada malah menambah beban kartu kreditnya. "dasar yeoja matre" Batin Siwon.

"Heechullie, kau sudah belanja banyak hari ini. Tidak kah kau kasian dengan tanganku yang memegangi belanjaanmu yang kelewat banyak ini heumm?" dalam batinnya Siwon ingin sekali mengumpat, karena harus bersikap manis pada yeoja yang menghabiskan uangnya ini. "Hei, aku tidak ingin dibilang namja pelit" pikirnya saat dengan terpaksa mengabulkan permintaah Heechul untuk membayar semua belanjaannya.

"Cuma satu pasang saja Siwonnie. Lihatlah sepatu itu akan terlihat cantik jika kaki jenjangku ini memakainya. Apa kau tidak suka jika kekasihmu ini terlihat cantik dihadapan orang lain" Heechul merapatkan pelukannya pada lengan Siwon. Pokoknya dia harus bisa merayu Siwon demi high heels warna hitam elegan karya Ikumi Soda, perancang terkenal di dunia yang berasal dari Jepang.

"Baik, ambilah…" akhirnya Siwon menyerah dengan tatapan puppy Heechul yang terkesan innocent dan sulit untuk ditolak. Heechulpun menyambutnya dengan suka cita.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain ada pengamen jalanan yang menarik perhatian banyak orang, karena permainan mereka yang sangat menghibur. Music akustik yang dipadu dengan dance ala hip hop, dan jangan lupakan suara merdu itu. Ah mereka sangat keren.

Terdiri dari 3 orang, satu yeoja memainkan gitar, satu namja memainkan harmonika, dan satu lagi sebagai vokalis yang merangkap sebagai dancer.

"Hankyung…" panggil seorang gadis berambut perak saat namja yang dipanggilnya hankyung itu tengah mengumpulkan uang yang berada di kotak gitar.

"Kau?! Kau Kim Kibum?" Tanya Hankyung dengan nada kaget.

"Kalian mengamen disini?" Kibum menatap teman-teman Hankyung yang lain dan menyadari bahwa mereka Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin yang juga sekelas dengannya. Sebenarnya keluarga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukan dari keluarga miskin. Tapi karena hubungan persahabatan mereka yang erat, sungmin dan Kyuhyun rela menemani Hankyung mencari uang. Sebenarnya mereka bisa memberikan uang tabungan mereka. Tapi Hankyung menolaknya mentah.

"Begitulah Kibum-ssi" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Waaahh… keren! Kalian sungguh hebat" puji Kibum dengan mata berbinar.

"Aaah… jangan terlalu memuji Kibum-ssi, kami ini hanya pengamen biasa. Tidak sehebat yang kau pikirkan" sanggah Sungmin yang terlihat malu saat dipuji Kibum tadi.

"Benar kok. Aku tadi mengamati kalian dari sana, karena banyaknya orang yang mengerumuni kalian. Aku pikir ada pencopetan. Tapi aku menyadari saat orang-orang yang berkerumun tadi tepuk tangan dengan kerasnya, pasti ada hal yang menarik. Saat kudekati. Ternyata kalian. Aku sungguh bangga dengan kalian"

"Jangan terlalu memuji kami. Kami hanya pengamen biasa dengan penghasilan cukup untuk menambah uang jajan kami" sanggah Hankyung tiba-tiba, sambil membantu sungmin memasukkan gitarnya kedalam tempatnya. Bersiap pergi dari tempat ini. "Ayo, kita harus pulang cepat, sebentar lagi sore"

"Hey… kenapa kalian buru-buru? Mampir ke café es krim dulu saja. Aku yang traktir" tawar Kibum, mencegah mereka pergi.

"Jeongmal?" mata Kyuhyun berbinar, mendengar penawaran Kibum karena perutnya yang lapar.

"Waah… Kibum-ssi baik sekali" sambut Sungmin dengan mata berbinar juga.

"Hankyungie… kau mau kan bergabung dengan kami?"

Merasa tak bisa menolak, karena mata berbinar kedua temannya, dan perut laparnya yang juga tidak bisa diajak gengsi sedikit "Baiklah…" Hankyung menyerah dengan tawaran es krim gratis Kibum.

.

.

.

"Rambutmu cantik Kibummie" puji Sungmin sambil membelai rambut baru Kibum. Sepertinya para yeoja memang mudah akrab.

Sementara para namja dengan lahapnya menyantap es krim mereka. Dan jangan lupa mangkuk-mangkuk lain di samping mereka. Rupanya para namja ini telah menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk es krim.

"Kalian double date yah?" suara asing menginterupsi suasana hangat keempat anak, yang baru saja akrab ini dengan hawa dingin dan mengintimidasinya.

"Sudahlah Siwonnie, jangan mengganggu anak-anak tak berguna ini. Kita cari tempat duduk saja, ne" oh ternyata sepasang kekasih baru ini, yang menginterupsi suasana hangat Kibum dan teman-temannya.

Kibum tak beniat menanggapi mereka berdua dan focus menyantap es krim strawberrynya, seolah tak menganggap kehadiran 2 pengganggu ini.

"Heechullie, kau cantik sekali hari ini" Hankyung segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap kagum pada Kim Heechul yang 'masih' dicintainya.

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat berjauhan dengan mereka Siwonnie. Rupanya Hankyung si lalat masih saja mengekorku" ucap Heechul tajam. Hankyungpun tak pernah marah, sekalipun Heechul melemparinya kotoran.

"Cinta yang bodoh" batin Kibum melihat Hankyung yang tetap tersenyum bodoh meski sering disakiti.

"Jangan mengatakan Hankyung "lalat" kim heechul" Desis Kibum dengan ekspresi datarnya tanpa menatap Heechul.

"Apa hakmu melarang Heechulku?" Kibum langsung menatap Siwon tajam. Aura hitam mulai menguar di sekitar tubuhnya.

Kibum membanting keras sendoknya ke meja, dan beranjak dari kursinya menuju kasir. Melangkah keluar dari café setelah membayarnya. Siwon memperhatikan setiap gerakan Kibum sampai keluar dari pintu. Dadanya sesak.

.

.

.

"Annyeooooong…" "Assalamualaykum…" "spaadaaa…" "Puuunten…" Teriak Hankyung sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Keluarga Kim Joongwoon alias Yesung alias kepala besar alias amrozi… ?... abaikan kata terakhir. Beserta istrinya Kim Ryeowook yang mungil pecinta binatang Afrika. Jerapah. Dan jangan lupakan gadis cantik yang telah mengisi relung hatinya yang terdalam Kim Heechul, Putri semata wayang dari keluarga cemara, eh keluarga kecil nan harmonis ini.

Ceklek…

"Hankyung" Seru nyonya Kim berbinar-binar, setelah membuka pintu.

"Hai ahjumma…" sapa Hankyung dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan sejak kapan Hankyung jadi genit pada ahjumma? ==" nyonya Kim pun tersipu dan mencubit pinggang Hankyung kencang.

"aww… appo" rengek Hankyung manja.

"Dasar, anak kecil. Orang tuamu mana?" Nyonya Kim mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar, mencari-cari keberadaan orang tua Hankyung, karena rencananya mereka akan mengadakan acara temu kangen setelah kepulangan orang tua Hankyung dari China.

Yah… orang tua Hankyung pulang ke China bukan karena liburan ataupun bulan madu. Melainkan menengok usaha kecil, yang mereka rintis dari awal mereka menikah. Yah meskipun tidak mampu mengembalikan kondisi keluarga mereka menjadi kaya raya lagi. Setidaknya hanya usaha kecil ini, yang tidak kena sita Bank, selain rumah mereka yang di beli keluarga Heechul untuk menolong keluarga Hankyung.

"Kami disini" Seru Zhoumi merangkul pinggan istrinya Henry. Yah mereka adalah orang tua Hankyung.

Kim Ryeowook, segera menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan pelukan hangat. "Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Mana oleh-oleh untukku?"

"Ini… kami bawakan daging sapi special untuk acara BBQ kita malam ini" Henry mengacungkan sekantong plastic berisi danging. Di sambut desahan kecewa dari Kim Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu itu bukan daging asli china" semua yang ada disitu langsung tertawa dengan ucapan Ryeowook yang seperti anak kecil.

"Kau ini sudah tua, masih saja berkelakuan seperti anak kecil" Zhoumi mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

"Hei… kalian tertawa tanpaku rupanya.." Suara khas baritone, terdengar dari dalam rumah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongwoon. Atau yang sering mereka panggil Yesung.

"Ahjushi…" Hankyung menghambur kepelukan Yesung. Yesung kaget.

"Hei, anak siapa ini? Berani sekali memelukku tanpa ijin" Yesung menampakkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Entahlah Hyung. Aku juga tidak tahu. Sudah usir saja dia." Timpal Zhoumi pada anaknya sendiri.

"Yakkk… appa tega sekali" lama hening. Kemudaian tawa pecah mengawali pertemuan kedua keluarga yang akrab ini. mungkin mereka berencana menjadi besan?! Mungkin.

Suara mesin mobil terdengar di depan rumah keluarga Kim. Bisa terlihat siapa yang berada di dalam mobil sana, karena pagar rumah yang pendek. Dan lihat saja mobil sport Siwon yang tanpa penutup.

"Oh… ada pertemuan antara besan yah?" Tanya Siwon, melihat keramaian di depan pintu masuk rumah Heechul sambil terkekeh. Pipi Heechul pun merona merah.

"Oh… jadi Hankyung yang akan menjadi suamimu kelak?" Goda Siwon lagi membuat wajah Heechul semakin panas.

"Siwonnie…" Rengek Heechul, memohon agar tidak di goda lagi.

"Kau ini lucu sekali…" Ucap Siwon lalu mengecup singkat bibir Heechul. Tak lupa matanya menatap licik Hankyung yang terbakar cemburu disana.

Sementara yang dicium hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar… jangan mencium mendadak begini. Aku kan belum siap. Huuh…" Heechul langsung mengambil beberapa belanjaannya dari kursi belakang mobil "Sampai jumpa besok Siwonnie…" Heechul tersenyum manis pada siwon dan keluar dari mobil. Siwon pun tak ingin lama lagi disini. Segera ditancap gasnya dan wussshh… terbanglah ke Afrika bertemu Jerapah. Jangan balik lagi.

Seakan tidak punya rasa canggung dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi dengan Siwon. Heechul melenggang santai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Menyapa setiap orang dengan ramah. Termasuk Hankyung. Sepertinya suasana hati Heechul sedang baik. Mungkin karena habis berkencan dengan Siwon. Atau mungkin karena barang-barang yang di tenteng di tangannya itu? Yakinlah semua barang itu bernilai tinggi =="

.

.

.

Mobil sport hitam milik Siwon tengah memasuki area parkir yang luas. Bersebelahan dengan mobil-mobilnya yang lain.

"Siwonnie…" baru saja memasuki mansion mewah keluarga Kim, suara lembut wanita paruh baya memanggilnya dari belakang. Siwon pun menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Bunda Dewi yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Siwonnie, bunda ingin minta tolong. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Siwon menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya. Dia juga menyayangi sosok Bunda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya ini, karena sejak lahir Siwon tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari ibunya yang meninggal setelah melahirkannya. "Apapun Bunda. Siwon selalu siap…" jawab Siwon mantap dengan gerakan hormat kepada Bunda. Bunda pun terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Ajaklah Kibum makan bersama kita. Sejak kepulangannya dari LA dia tidak pernah sekalipun makan bersama kita…" Siwon memutar bolanya. Malas mendengar nama Kibum. Apalagi ini? Memanggilnya untuk bergabung makan malam bersama? Oh tidak. Siwon belum siap berdekatan lama dengan Kibum. Apalagi ditambah insiden malam yang lalu di kamar Kibum. Pipinya langsung memanas saat mengingatnya.

"Siwonnie…" panggil Bunda lagi, memecah lamunan Siwon tentang kejadian malam itu.

"Baiklah… aku akan memanggilnya" jawab Siwon terpaksa. Dan berjalan malas ke kamar Kibum.

Dalam perjalanan ke kamar Kibum banyak kata yang ingin dirangkai Siwon untuk mengajak makan malam bersama. Tapi tak satupun kata yang dikiranya cocok untuk dikatakan pada Kibum. Gadis ini membuatnya frustasi.

Tok tok tok

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tok tok tok

"Gadis ini apa telinganya tuli? Ck" siwon mulai mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu lagi. Tapi pintu sudah terbuka sedikit. Wajah Kibum terlihat menyeramkan, ditambah dengan suasana gelap di belakangnya. Sepertinya Kibum tidak menyalakan lampu di kamarnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kibum dengan suara serak.

"ak… emh… aku. AKH! Ayo makan bersama!" bilang begitu saja susah. Dasar Choi Siwon.

Bukannya menjawab, atau keluar dari kamarnya. Kibum malah menutup kamarnya lagi.

"Hey… tidak sopan sekali kau?! Ini perintah Bunda! Ayo cepat keluar dari kamarmu atau ak…" belum selesai Siwon bicara. Pintu kamar Kibum terbuka lagi. Dan keluarlah Kibum dengan rambut peraknya yang diikat kuda dan jangan lupakan piyama warna hitam motif kelinci pink. Terlihat seperti anak-anak yang imut / Kibum menatap tajam Siwon sebentar lalu berjalan kebawah. Sepertinya dia setuju dengan ajakan makan malam bersama.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana perusahaanmu di China?" Tanya Yesung pada Zhoumi sambil mengunyah permen karet rasa blueberry. Orang tua yang nyentrik =="

"Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa dibilang perusahaan hyung. Cuma restoran iga biasa kok" jawab Zhoumi masih merangkul pinggang istrinya Henry.

"Baiklah, jika kau butuh sesuatu dariku. Bilang saja. Aku dan istriku yang mungil ini siap membantu" ucap Yesung sambil menoel hidung istrinya Ryeowook.

Sementara para orang tua sedang membicarakan bisnis. Para anak-anak tengah memasak BBQ di taman. Sebenarnya Hankyung saja sih yang memasak. Heechul hanya bersantai-santai di pinggir kolam renang, tanpa mau membantu Hankyung yang bekerja sendirian.

"Hechuliiee… bantu aku" rengek Hankyung, memohon pada Heechul karena kewalahan memanggang segini banyaknya. Belum lagi dia sendiri yang harus menusuk daging dan sayuran.

"Males" jawab Heechul ketus.

Hankyung langsung menghampiri heechul yang asik bermain iPhonenya dan menarik tangan Heechul dan membawanya untuk membantunya memanggang BBQ

"Yakk! Berani sekali kau menarikku seperti ini?!"

"Akan kuadukan pada Yesung ahjushi jika kau tak mau membantuku!" ekspresi datar Hankyung membuat Heechul semakin sebal. Dan terpaksa membantu Hankyung.

"Chulie beneran jadi kekasihnya Siwon yah?" Tanya Hankyung akhirnya. Sebelumnya ia selalu menahan karena tidak berani. Namun rasa penasaran dan cemburunya sangat besar. Dan keluarlah pertanyaan itu dari mulutnya.

Heechul memutar matanya sebal "Ya" dan menjawab dengan singkat.

Jantung hankyung rasanya ingin saja keluar dari tubuhnya, karena jawaban singkat heechul. Sakit. Yah dia sakit hati. Betapa tidak? Yeoja yang sudah ditaksirnya dari kecil bahkan Heechul sendiri tahu jika namja bodoh disampingnya ini mencintainya, tapi tetap saja tidak mengindahkan perasaan Hankyung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hankyung agi dengan lesu.

"Menurutmu?

"Emmm… karena Siwon kaya?!"

"Nah itu tahu"

"Tapi saat keluargaku masih kaya, kau tak pernah mau jadi kekasihku"

"Karena kau bodoh"

"Bukan aku yang bodoh. Tapi kau!"

Heechul membelalakan matanya dan menatap tajam Hankyung. Tak terima dengan pernyataannya tadi.

Cup…

Melihat heechul memelototinya tajam, bukannya takut Hankyung malah mengecup singkat bibir Heechul.

"Yakk… Hankyungiiiieee!" teriak Heechul lalu mengejar Hankyung yang sudah kabur duluan.

Mereka sungguh seperti anak kecil. Saling kejar-kejaran. Mengumpat satu sama lain. Namun Hankyung merasa sangat senang, karena rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini. Yah tentu saja karena Heechul yang terlalu sering menempel Siwon.

"Heechulie…"

"hemm…"

"Besok berangkat bersamaku yah?"

"sejak kapan kau belajar ciuman?"

"Aku janji tidak akan menggunakan vespaku"

"Kau sudah pernah berciuman dengan yeoja lain yah?"

"Aku akan menyewakan mobil mewah untukmu…"

"Hankyung…"

"Tadi siang aku mendapatkan uang yang cukup banyak"

"…"

Dua orang yang aneh. Berbaring di rerumputan sambil menatap langit dan saling melempar pertanyaan tanpa ada jawaban yang diinginkan. Dan sampai malam akan seperti itu. Tak mempedulikan BBQ yang gosong.

"Chulie…"

"Apalagi?"

"Sepertinya BBQ kita gosong"

"Dasar bodoh!"

Lama diam, hingga suara tawa pecah menaungi hubungan persahabatan yang hangat diantara mereka. Yah, sahabat. Meskipun Hankyung ingin lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Memangnya mau bagaimana lagi, jika Heechul tak mau dengannya? Diam-diam Hankyung menghela nafasnya pasrah.

.

.

.

Bel masuk SKY SHS sudah berbunyi. Para siswa siswi mulai memasuki ruangan kelas masing-masing. Park songsaengnim yang notabene guru seni memasuki kelas yang didalamnya terdapat heechul, Siwon, Kibum, dan Hankyung.

"Selamat pagi semuanya…"

"Selamat pagi" jawab siswa siswi serentak

"Baiklah, hari ini saya akan mengumumkan berita penting…" Park-nim mengedarkan pandangannya menatap setiap siswa siswinya yang penasaran.

"Lusa kita akan melakukan kunjungan. Dan sekaligus pertukaran seni di Ai Gakuen. Tokyo. Jepang" berita mengejutkan itu langsung disambut sorak sorai gembira dari murid-murid.

"Ai Gakuen? Aneh sekali namanya?!" gumam Heechul.

"Perlu kalian ketahui… Ai Gakuen adalah salah satu sekolah seni terbesar yang ada di Jepang. Dan yang lebih penting lagi… aku rasa kalian akan tertarik dengan ini…" Park-nim tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Di dalam museum yang terdapat di Ai Gakuen. Ada batu cinta. Konon, siapapun yang membuat permohonan di depannnya, niscaya permohonannya akan menjadi kenyataan" Para siswa langsung riuh, sibuk dengan pendapat masing-masing tentang batu cinta tersebut. Ada yang antusias. Ada juga yang menanggapi biasa saja. Seperti Siwon yang tidak tertarik sama sekali.

.

.

.

Hari keberangkatan menuju Jepang pun tiba. SKY SHS sengaja menyewa kapal pesiar mewah untuk mengantar para murid kelas dua beserta guru pendamping dan beberapa anggota OSIS yang diminta ikut untuk membantu kelancaran kunjungan sekolah ini.

"Lauuuuuuuuuuutttt…" teriak Hankyung, berlari sampai ke ujung kapal melentangkan kedua tangannya, menikmati semilir angin sore. Ada pemandangan matahari yang akan tenggelam disana.

"Kau jangan seperti anak kampung yang tidak pernah melihat laut deh. Hhh… memalukan" Keluh Kyuhyun di belakangnya yang datang sambil menggandeng sungmin kekasihnya.

"Biarin. Memang bener kok. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat laut. Hmmm… rasanya sungguh menyenangkan" Hankyung kembali merentangkan tangannya, merasakan angin yang menempa wajahnya. Deburan ombak laut terdengar seperti nada yang membentuk simfoni indah di telinganya.

"Minnie…" panggil Kyuhyun setengah berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

"Kyunnie… geliii" Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat sungmin yang menggeliat, kegelian.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan adegan seperti Jack dan Rose?"

"Oh… yang merentangkan tangan di ujung kapal itu yah?" Tanya Sungmin malu-malu.

"Bukan itu. Tapi adegan yang di dalam mobil" frontaaaaaaaallll… kyuhyun telah membuat wajah sungmin benar-benar merah dan panas. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya nyengir kuda.

"Kyunnie…" Sungmin tak kuasa menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya.

"Kita kan sudah lama tak melakukannya Minnie" oh astaga ==" ingatlah Hankyung disamping kalian yang membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya karena mendengar kalimat kyuhyun tadi.

"Yakkkk… jangan bicara seperti itu didekatku! Tidak sopan sekali kalian ini" Gerutu Hankyung meninggalkan Kyumin berdua. Tanpa sadar wajahnya juga memerah.

Hankyung melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju kamarnya. Ingin menengkan pikirannya dari perkataan Kyuhyun yang kelewat frontal tadi. Bisa-bisanya mereka sudah berbuat seperti itu sementara mereka belum menikah?! Pertanyaan yang mengelilingi pikirannya.

DEG…

Hankyung memelankan langkahnya, memastikan 2 orang yang tengah berciuman panas di depan pintu kamar Heechul. Bukan Heechul dan Siwon kan?

Grep…

Seseorang menariknya masuk kedalam lorong yang berbeda. Kibum.

"Diamlah. Aku tahu perasaanmu." Hankyung langsung merosot kelantai. Pandanganya lurus dan kosong.

Kibum menyusul Hankyung duduk dilantai. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke pundak Hankyung dan mengelus lembut lengan Hankyung. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Eumhh… wonhh…" desah Heechul. Siwon mencari-cari kenop kamar Heechul. Ketemu. Siwon segera membawa heechul masuk kedalam tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Dengan perlahan Siwon membaringkan Heechul diatas ranjang, dan menindihnya. Tangan kirinya mulai meremas payudara Heechul yang masih terbungkus lengkap oleh bajunya. Sementara tangan Heechul meremas rambut Siwon dan menekankan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Bagian bawah Siwon mulai menggesek daerah paha Heechul yang membuka lebar. Tangan kanan Siwon mencari-cari resleting dress Heechul di bagian punggung. Sedikit susah untuk menurunkannya.

"Eunngh… Wonhh…" Heechul merasakan geli namun sedikit sakit, saat bibir Siwon mulai bermain di daerah lehernya.

Sementara tangan kiri Siwon semakin gemas meremas payudara Heechul. Dan tangan kanannya yang menyerah karena tak bisa menurunkan resleting dress Heechul, memilih menyingkap bagian bawah dress Heechul dan memasukkan jarinya ke daerah intim. Membuat Heechul menggelinjang nikmat. Sesekali tangan nakal Siwon menjepit gemas klitoris Heechul, membuat Heechul menjerit tertahan merasakan euphoria yang selalu ia dapatkan dari Siwon akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau mulai basah Chulie.." bisik Siwon, lalu menjilat telinga Heechul.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar keras itu mengganggu acara panas Heechul dan Siwon.

"Shit…" umpat Siwon, dan segera turun dari ranjang. Ingin menge-check siapa yang mengganggu acara panas mereka. Heechul terlihat kecewa dan segera merapikan bajunya.

Cklek…

Siwon membuka pintu dan tak menemukan siapapun disana. Segera ditolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan siluet seseorang yang dia kenal. Ditarik bibirnya menyunggingkan smirk penuh arti. Kim Kibum.

**-TBC-**

**Yohooooooooooooooooo… akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter, map yah lama D: **

**Ciyeee… ada yang penasaran sama masa lalunya sibum. Cabal eakk :3**

**Kalo ada yang Tanya hubungannya sibum itu apa, di chap ini udah gw kasih bayangan nih. Pasti udah ada yang bisa nebak dong.**

**Untuk adegan sichul diakhir tadi gimana nih readers? *moga dilempar dolar* sebnernya berat sih pengen ngasih adegan ini, tp otak yadong gw lagi pengen buat sichul beginian. Hihihi…**

**Sampai jumpa chap depan :3**

**Thx to :**

**Bumranger89 | miss A | choirierien | bumhanyuk | kyurielf | meotmeot | kinan | zae-hime | mayasari | Park KyungMi | liezapetals | brigitta bukan brigittiw | gengpetals | sayakanoicinoe | dan semua readers yang belum meninggalkan jejak :***


	3. Chapter 3

**THE OWNER OF LOVE**

CAST : KIM KIBUM

CHOI SIWON

HANKYUNG

KIM HEECHUL

OTHER CAST

GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP

RATE : M

.

.

.

Menjelang malam suara riuh di ball room kapal pesiar masih terdengar ramai. Bagaimana tidak, semua murid sedang bersenang-senang. Menari, atau sekedar berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dan lihat saja Ratu SKY Senior High School yang dengan lihainya memainkan piringan hitam. Yah dia menjadi DJ malam ini. Sementara para guru mulai kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Mereka terlalu tua untuk menikmati hal ini.

Merasa lengah dari pengawasan para guru-guru, mereka yang menganggap diri mereka sebagai anak muda penerus bangsa ini segera mengeluarkan alcohol yang diam-diam mereka bawa. Bahkan para OSIS yang mendedikasikan diri mereka sebagai polisi sekolah yang akan menjaga para siswa untuk say no to 'MIRASANTIKA' kalau kata bang Haji Rhoma Irama sih. Ikut serta dalam mengkonsumsi alcohol itu. Sesuatu yah.

Untuk malam ini saja, mereka ingin menjadi siswa bebas, tanpa ada larangan-larangan yang mengekang hidup mereka saat di sekolah.

"Eunghh… Kyuh… Kyunniiie… gel.. gelihhhh…" Desah Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun mulai menciumi leher putih Sungmin, meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan disana. Oh astaga… mereka masih ada di ruang lingkup pesta, dan tentu saja banyak orang di sana, dan mereka tak malu berbuat mesum disana.

Tapi… ah, ternyata tidak hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saja yang berbuat mesum disana. Lihat saja pasangan-pasangan lain. Sepertinya mereka harus pindah ke kamar jika ingin melanjutkan hal yang lebih dalam lagi.

.

.

.

Begitu kerasnya suara music dilantai utama, sampai terdengar hingga lantai 2. Tempat Kibum berendam di Jacuzzi. Ditemani dengan pemandangan laut malam dan taburan bintang di atas kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bergabung di pesta…" terdengar suara namja yang sepertinya berada dekat di samping Jacuzzi yang dipakai Kibum. Kibum yang sedang dalam kondisi tidur ayamnya langsung 100% sadar dan memelototi namja menyebalkan disampingnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, berendam seperti ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Kibum ketus.

"Cih, bahkan kau sedang mengantuk. Bagaimana jadinya jika kau tenggelam disana? Pasti orang tuamu akan khawatir"

Kibum gelisah, dengan adanya Siwon di sampingnya. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan namja ini. Dadanya sesak mengingat perbuatan Siwon setengah tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih bersekolah di LA, tapi dia tahu semua ini berawal dari kesalahannya juga.

"Maaf…" ucap Kibum lirih.

"Apa?" Tanya Siwon pura-pura tidak mendengar, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celanannya.

Tidak betah dengan suasana seperti ini, Kibum segera beranjak dari Jacuzzi dan menyambar bathrobenya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan bikini, dan segera meninggalkan Siwon. Namun langkahnya tertahan dengan pelukan erat Siwon pada tubuh Kibum.

Kibum menahan air matanya jatuh. Dia sangat merindukan Choi Siwon sahabat sekaligus saudaranya yang begitu hangat, yang selalu menjaganya dan mendukungnya. Bukan Choi Siwon yang dingin dan tiba-tiba menyakitinya seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau menyiksaku" ucap Kibum pelan. Suaranya serak.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kibum yang mengabur karena terhalang air mata. Gadis ini, Siwon juga merindukan gadis ini.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berdamai. Namun setiap mengingat apa yang telah kau lakukan, hingga menghilangkan nyawa satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya, membuatku ingin sekali menyakitimu Kibummie" Siwon mengatakannya dengan tenang. Namun tatapannya menusuk tajam mata sendu Kibum.

"Apakah aku harus mati, agar kau bisa merasa tenang, karena dendammu terbalaskan?" Tanya Kibum dengan suara tercekat. Hatinya sakit sekali seperti di remas degan kuat.

Siwon diam tak menjawab. Namun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kibum. Mencium bibir Kibum dengan lembut diiringi air mata yang keluar dari keduanya. Hati Siwon juga tak kalah sakitnya. Dia selalu menyesali fakta, jika ayahnya meninggal karena Kim Kibum.

Ayah Siwon menyelamatkan Kim Kibum dari percobaan bunuh dirinya 3 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Hankyung tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena bisa menggendong Heechul di punggungnya. Yah kalau bukan Heechul yang mabuk berat dan tak sanggup berjalan sendiri, mana mungkin Hankyung bisa menggendongnya seperti ini.

Cklek…

Setelah memutar kuncinya, Hankyung membuka pintu kamar Heechul, dan menutupnya dengan kaki kanannya.

Dengan perlahan Hankyung membaringkan tubuh Heechul di ranjang. Saat Hankyung membalikkan badannya ingin mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan wajah Heechul. Tangan Heechul entah dengan sengaja atau tidak menarik ujung baju Hankyung, hingga Hankyung terjatuh di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau manis sekali…" ucap Heechul tidak begitu jelas, dan menangkup wajah Hankyung dengan tangannya, dan membimbingnya untuk mencium bibir Heechul yang ranum.

Awalnya hankyung kaget, namun lama-kelamaan menikmatinya dengan ciuman yang semakin panas, dan lidah yang saling bergulat.

Sebelah tangan Heechul membimbing tangan Hankyung untuk memainkan payudaranya. Dan dengan senang hati Hankyung menyambutnya, dan segera meremas payudara Heechul dengan gemas.

"Eungghhh…" Hankyung langsung tersadar dengan desahan Heechul barusan. Tidak. Tidak seharusnya Hankyung melakukan ini pada Heechul. Bagaimana jika ia lepas kendali? Sementara dirinya tak punya pengaman.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hankyung melepaskan pelukan kuat tangan Heechul di lehernya. Namun Heechul masih saja membabi buta mencari-cari wajah Hankyung untuk di ciumi. Pasti ini efek dari mabuk berat. Pikir Hankyung saat itu.

"Chullie… sadarlah.. kita tidak boleh seperti ini…" kenapa kekuatan Heechul kuat sekali. Hankyung yakin jika libido heechul juga tinggi. Karena sekarang tangan kiri heechul sedang mencari-cari juniornya dibawah sana.

"Akh.." Hankyung memekik saat Heechul meremas kuat juniornya. Membuatnya jatuh sempurna, menindih tubuh Heechul yang berbalut dress sexy. "Astaga Heechullie" baru saja, Hankyung lepas dari pelukan tangan Heechul di lehernya. Kini giliran kemeja Hankyung yang ditarik. Tangan Heechul meraba-raba, mencari kancing kemeja Hankyung, dan berhasil melepaskannya beberapa.

"Eunggh… sentuh aku… cepathh…" Desah Heechul tak sabar, padahal Hankyung belum menyentuhnya lagi. Sepertinya tubuh Heechul mulai memanas, dan ingin cepat disentuh untuk meredakannya.

Merasa kasihan dengan Heechul yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Mau tak mau Hankyung harus melayani Heechul. Tapi Hankyung masih berharap jika mereka tidak akan melakukannya sampai tahap yang lebih intim lagi.

Hankyung mulai membalas ciuman Heechul, dan mulai mengimbangi ciuman Heechul. Lidahnya mulai masuk kedalam dan mengekplorasi apapun yang ada didalamnya. Mencecapi nikmatnya mulut Heechul yang baginya sangat memabukkan.

Tangannya tak hanya diam, dan mulai membuka baju Heechul dan menampakkan payudara Heechul yang tanpa penghalang apapun, karena Heechul mengenakan baju yang tak mengharuskannya memakai bra. Dengan senang hati Hankyung meremasnya dengan gemas.

Sementara kaki Heechul melingkari pinggang Hankyung, menggesekan area intimnya ke junior Hankyung yang masih terbungkus celana jeans. Heechul ingin melepaskan penghalang junior Hankyung, dan tanganya mencari-cari resleting dan kancing celana Hankyung, lalu melepasnya dengan paksa.

"AKH!" pekik Hankyung saat Heechul meremas juniornya kuat. Terasa sakit namun nikmat.

Bibir Hankyung turun menyecapi payudara Heechul bermain dengan putting yang mungil itu. Heechul menggelinjang merasakan geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Tangannya meremas rambut Hankyung dan menekan kepala Hankyung, untuk menikmati payudaranya lebih dalam lagi.

"Ahhh… akuhh… sudah tidak tahan lagiiiih… eunghh… cepat masukkan" Hankyung menatap mata Heechul yang mengembun. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya menolak.

"Tidak Chullie… kita tidak akan melakukannya" tolak Hankyung, membuat Heechul kecewa.

Dengan sigap Heechul menjatuhkan tubuh Hankyung ke sampingnya, dan menindihnya. Menciumi leher Hankyung dan meninggalkan jejak disana dengan membabi buta.

Benar, pikir Hankyung. Libido Heechul memang tinggi dan sangat bergairah malam ini. Bahkan Hankyung merasa tubuhnya sedang diperkosa Heechul.

Hankyung hanya bisa berdo'a, semoga Heechul menghentikan aksi gilanya dan segera tidur dengan pulas. Ia tidak ingin terjadi hal yang jauh lebih intim lagi. Mungkin jika Hankyung membawa pengaman, dia akan mau melayani Heechul dengan senang hati. Ia cukup sadar diri dengan kondisinya yang bukan anak orang kaya lagi. Ia tak mungkin membuat Heechul hamil kan?! Mau dikasih makan apa anaknya nanti.

"Hoekk…" Heechul mual, dan dengan terbirit-birit berjalan ke toilet, memuntahkan semua makanan di perutnya. Hankyung segera menyusul dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Brukk…

Dengan sigap Hankyung menangkap tubuh Heechul yang ambruk, dan langsung membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Dengan telaten Hankyung mengurusi Heechul yang sudah memasuki alam tidurnya. Menggantikan baju pesta Heechul, dengan piyama. Terakhir menyelimuti Heechul sampai sebatas dada, mencium keningnya lembut. Hankyung membenahi pakaiannya yang acak-acakan lalu keluar dari kamar Hechul setelah mematikan lampu kamar.

"Huuuuhh…" Hankyung masih bersandar di pintu kamar Heechul dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega, bibirnya melengkung menyunggingkan senyuman. Dia harus menjaga Heechul dengan baik, dan tak akan membiarkan siapapun merusaknya. Termasuk Siwon.

.

.

.

Sekitar jam 7 pagi, rombongan SKY SHS sudah sampai di pelabuhan dan sudah ada beberapa bus yang datang untuk mengantar mereka langsung ke Ai Gakuen.

"Hoaamm… aku masih mengantuk gara-gara pesta semalam" ucap salah seorang siswi.

Sepertinya semua siswa mengalami kelelahan karena kurang tidur. Salah sendiri berpesta sampai pagi.

"Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Hankyung pada Kibum, karena wajah Kibum yang pucat, dan lingkaran hitam di matanya.

"Aniya…" jawab Kibum dengan senyum dipaksakan "Aku hanya belum berdandan saja" tambah kibum dengan nada sedikit ceria. Sementara mata Siwon, tak lepas dari tubuh Kibum, padahal Heechul tengah memeluk manja lengannya.

Hangeng menatap sekilas kearah Heechul "Sepertinya dia tidak mengingat kejadian semalam" batin Hankyung sedikit kecewa, melihat Heechul yang terlihat cuek seperti biasanya, saat Hankyung tadi menyapanya.

"Waaaaahh… besar sekali gedung sekolah ini?! Seperti istana" cicit seorang siswi setelah turun dari bus yang mengantar mereka ke Ai gakuen dari pelabuhan selama 30 menit.

"Benar. Dan bangunannya sangat unik. Lihat! Ada menara yang menjulang tinggi di belakang sana. Seperti menara Big Ben di London." Tambah teman di sampingnya.

Ai Gakuen memang sekolah dengan gedung yang megah. Dan menara yang berada di dikelilingi gedung-gedung megah lainnya, tak lain adalah museum Ai Gakuen, yang bentuknya menyerupai menara Big Ben dari London dengan cat berwarna hitam pekat, dan warna emas, pada jam besar di ke empat sisinya teratasnya.

Beberapa pihak dari Ai Gakuen sudah berjajar rapi untuk menyambut rombongan Sky SHS di depan gerbang.

Perlu diketahui, Ai Gakuen didirikan sejak tahun 1939 oleh pemerintah Jepang untuk anak-anak Jepang yang orang tuanya mempunyai peran penting di pemerintahan Jepang. Namun pada pertengahan tahun 1944, yaitu pada perang dunia ke II, sekolah in sempat ditutup karena kepungan dari tentara Amerika, dan akhirnya bisa digunakan lagi, setelah pemerintah Jepang merebutnya kembali, karena pengaruh serangan Jepang terhadap Pearl Harbour.

.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling gedung Ai Gakuen, kini para siswa Sky SHS mulai memasuki gedung pertunjukan yang besar dengan ornament berbau Eropa dibeberapa sisi.

Kali ini Ai Gakuen akan mnampilkan pertunjukan seni tari dan diiringi alat musik tradisional Jepang. Sementara perwakilan dari Sky SHS yang akan menampilkan seni tradisional korea sudah bersiap-siap di belakang panggung.

Sekitar 35 penari masuk ke atas panggung, disusul dengan para pemain musiknya yang terdiri dari alat music suling dan taiko. Kali ini para siswa Ai Gakuen akan menampilkan sebuah ritual tari dan music yang disebut Dainichide Bugaku dari kota Hachimantai, Kazuno, Perfektur Akita, Jepang. Tarian ini biasanya ditampilkan setiap tahunnya pada tangga 2 Januari di Kuil Ôhirumemuchi di kawasan Azukizawa. Dan tarian ini sudah dimasukkan oleh UNESCO sebagai Daftar Representatif Budaya Takbenda Warisan Manusia (sumber: Wikipedia) Biasanya tarian ini dibawakan sekitar 2 jam. Namun kali ini, dari pihak sekolah akan menampilkan secara singkat saja, karena kunjungan dari Sky SHS yang tak lama.

Sekitar 40 menit siswa Ai Gakuen menampilkan tarian Dainichi Bugaku, dan mendapat applause antusias dari para penonton, karena ketakjuban dari aksi yang mereka berikan. Tapi tak hanya itu saja, aksi yang diberikan para siswa Ai Gakuen. Kini mereka, dengan gesitnya melepas kostum mereka dan menunjukkan kostum yang selama ini mereka tutupi. Yah, mereka mengenakan kostum ala cosplay pahlawan dan musuh, dan terjadilah drama yang mengejutkan ari mereka. Beberapa kru yang tidak ikut drama, bertugas menyiapkan property pendukung drama yang bertema perang ini dengan tak kalah gesitnyaa.

Penonton dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan aksi yang mereka tunjjukan. Seperti menonton dengan kaca mata 3D, para penonton bisa merasakan aksi pertarungan yang seperti nyata, karena para pemain drama ini, tidak hanya bermain diatas panggung, melainkan sampai ke bangku-bangku penonton. Bahkan efek yang ditimbulkan, penonton bisa merasakannya, seperti ketika musuh memberikan serangan air, para penonton juga merasakan cipratan air yang mengenai tubuh mereka. Dibantu dengan lighting yang di setting dengan sempurna, drama mereka juga menjadi lebih menakjubkan.

Tak terasa, drama penutup tadi berakhir, dan kini giliran siswa-siswi dari Sky SHS yang tampil.

.

.

.

Saat Park songsaengnim memberikan kesan-kesan terhadap kunjungan mereka di Ai Gakuen, diam-diam Hangeng menarik tangan Heechul, dan membawanya kabur dari gedung pertunjukkan seni dan membawanya kesuatu tempat.

"Hankyungie… Han! kita mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul, berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Hangeng pada pergelangan tangannya yang mulai terasa sakit. Hangeng tak mengindahkan perintah Heechul untuk melepaskan tangannya, dan semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya. Ingin segera sampai tujuan yang Hangeng inginkan, karena waktu mereka tidak lama di sini.

Hangeng segera membawa Heechul, kesebuah tempat yang ternyata museum yang berbentuk seperti menara Big Ben seperti di London. Hangeng segera membuka pintu yang cukup besar, dan membawa keduanya memasuki gedung itu lebih dalam lagi. Suasananya sepi, sepertinya tidak ada siapapun disana. Banyak benda-benda berbau seni di dalamnya. Sampai.

Kini hangeng dan Heechul, berdiri di sebuag batu yang berukuran sebesa bola basket, dengan bentuk bulat, sedikit ada lekukan, dan tertutupi oleh kaca bening naun tebal di sekitarnya. Di bawahnya terdapat tulisan dengan huruf Jepang, dan terjemahan dengan bahasa Inggris "Cintamu akan membawamu pada tujuan hidupmu yang indah. Yakinlah pada cintamu"

Heechul menoleh pada Hangeng, ingin menanyakan apa maksudnya membawa dirinya kesini, namun diurungkannya saat melihat Hangeng melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Heechul mengerti, jika Hangeng sedang membuat permohonan.

Heechul menatap batu aneh di hadapannya dengan ragu, lalu akhirnya ia juga menundukkan kepalanya, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hangeng.

"Aku ingin selalu menjaganya sampai kapanpun. Berikan aku sedikit semangatmu, agar aku mampu bertahan sedikit lagi…"

"Aku yakin, ini akan berakhir baik. Ijinkan aku melangkah dijalanku…"

Kemudian mereka mengangkat kepala mereka, dan membuka mata mereka secara bersamaan. Tidak ada yang tahu, permohonan apa yang mereka inginkan kecuali diri mereka sendiri.

Mereka saling bertatapan, dan melemparkan senyum masing-masing, hingga kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan, dan melangkah keluar dari museum.

"Hei! Kalian dari mana saja? Dicariin juga. Hampir saja kami akan meninggalkan kalian di sini, kalau kalian tidak ditemukan" Gerutu Shindong, ketika menemukan Hangeng dan Heechul.

"Mianhae…" ucap Hangeng, nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sedangkan Heechul langsung melepas genggaman tangan Hangeng pada tanganya. Jaga image dong. Heechul kan tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu, jika dia dekat dengan namja yang tidak kaya. Hey, bukankah semua orang juga tahu, jika kalian dekat, karena Hangeng yang suka mengekor pada Heechul. Heechul membuang pandangannya ke segala arah, menghindari tatapan Shindong, yang sepertinya bertanya-tanya "Tumben Heechul mau bergandengan dengan namja miskin?" dalam hatinya.

Mereka harus segera masuk Bus, karena mereka akan mampir ke daerah perbelanjaan yang terkenal di Jepang, untuk membeli oleh-oleh, dan selanjutnya pergi ke bandara. Kali ini mereka akan pulang menggunakan pesawat pribadi milik Sky SHS.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka sudah sampai bandara, setelah berlama-lama memilih dan membeli barang untuk dijadikan oleh-oleh. Biasa lah, wanita kan selalu memilih yang terbaik, jadinya kan lama.

"Kibum eodiseoyo?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya memandang padanya.

"Iya yah, Kibum dimana? Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya sejak turun dari bus tadi?" ucap Kyuhyun yang juga menyadari keberadaan Kibum yang tidak ada.

Hangeng, langsung meninggikan sedikit kepalanya. Siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan Kibum, ditengah gerombolan siswa Sky SHS. Tidak ada.

"Sial!" umpat Siwon, setelah tak mendapat respon dari seseorang yang dia telepon.

"Park songsaengnim. Aku ijin pergi dulu mencari Kibum. Kalian pulanglah dulu, jika dalam 30 menit aku tidak kembali, kalian pulanglah terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya Kibum tersesat." Ijin Siwon dengan raut wajah yang panic. Bahkan sebelum Park songsaengnim mengijinkannya, ia sudah melesat pergi mencari Kibum.

Heechul menatap sebal pada Siwon, karena Siwon meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia ini kan kekasihnya, harusnya Siwon juga meminta ijin padanya jika ingin mencari Kibum. Ah mungkin saja Heechul cemburu, karena Siwon perhatian dengan Kibum.

.

.

.

"Umma… hiks…" isak seorang gadis, dipinggir jalan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum yang tersesat karena terpisah dengan rombongan teman-temannya saat berbelanja tadi.

Dan lebih bodohnya lagi, dia kehilangan tasnya saat asyik memilih barang-barang yang ingin dibelinya tadi. Sepertinya tertinggal di toko yang menjual kain khas Jepang tadi, tapi saat Kibum, kembali ke toko tadi, tasnya sudah tidak ada. Memang sudah nasibnya untuk mengalami kesialan hari ini. Dia tak punya apa-apa lagi, selain baju dan sepatu yang masih setia melekat ditubuhnya.

"Kibummie kau dimana?" Siwon menggeram frustasi, membanting setir mobil yang baru saja didapatnya dari orang suruhannya yang berada di Jepang. Dengan uang yang dimilikinya, tentu Siwon akan dengan mudah mendapatkan fasilitas yang ia mau, dimanapun ia berada.

Berulang kali Siwon meremas rambutnya hingga acak-acakan, karena pikirannya yang buruk tentang bagaimana nasib Kibum yang sedang tersesat.

Bagaimana jika Kibum sekarang sedang berjalan sendirian, dan menangis seperti pengemis?

Bagaimana jika Kibum, di culik mafia Jepang, dan dijual, atau lebih parahnya dijadikan istri oleh mafia itu?

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, bagaimana jika Kibum sekarang sedang menjerit-jerit minta bantuan, karena sedang di perkosa?!

Astaga! Fantasi Siwon tentang Kibum di luar sana sungguh mengerikan.

"… apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Kibum?!" Tanya Siwon pada seseorang di seberang telepon sana. Siwon tak hanya sendirian mencari Kibum. Tentu ia akan menyebarkan anak buahnya, agar lebih cepat menemukan Kibum.

"Bodoh! Cepat temukan dia, atau kau akan kupecat!" Siwon langsung memarikan sambungan telepon dan membuang phonselnya ke sembarang tempat di mobilnya.

Tak terasa, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Siwon semakin tak karuan saja, karena tak menemukan Kibum dimanapun. Padahal ia sudah berkeliling hampir ke seluruh penjuru Tokyo.

Mobilnya berhenti saat lampu merah menyala. Dia benar-benar merasa lelah hingga kepalanya sangat pusing.

Tiba-tiba ujung matanya menangkap siluet seorang gadis yang duduk di depan took yang hampir tutup. Siwon memfokuskan penglihatannya pada gadis itu. Dan reflek saja, Siwon membuka pint mobilnya, dan berlari menuju gadis yang menyita perhatiannya, tanpa mengindahkan klakson – klakson mobil yang berusaha membuatnya minggir, karena lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

Nafas Siwon sedikit tersengal-sengal. Kini tubuhnya sudah berdiri dihadapan gadis berambut perak, yang sedang duduk dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Siwon langsung berjongkok dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kibummie…" Kibum merasa kaget, karena baru saja terlelap dari tidurnya setelah kelelahan mencari apapun yang bisa membantunya pulang ke Korea. Kibum mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Namja dihadapannya semakin memeluknya erat. Bisa ia rasakan tetesan hangat menyentuh rambutnya.

"Eunghhh…" Kibum melenguh, karena merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya. Siwon, melepas pelukannya, menangkup pipi Kibum dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap Kibum lembut. Bisa dilihatnya wajah Kibum yang memucat, dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Siwon dengan khawatir. Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Dengan sigap, Siwon menggendong Kibum didepannnya, dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil yang ditinggalkannya tadi. Sepertinya Siwon harus mencari hotel, untuk mereka menginap, den keesokan paginya, mereka bisa pulang ke Korea dengan Pesawat.

"Syukurlah… bagaimana keadaan Kibum sekarang? Apa dia sudah merasa tenang?" Tanya Bunda dari seberang telepon sana.

"Kibum sudah tidur pulas, Bunda. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Kami akan segera pulang besok pagi" jawab Siwon, mencoba menenangkan Bunda Dewi di sana. Dalam kasus ini, Siwon tidak berniat menelpon orang tuanya tentang Kibum yang menghilang karena tersesat ini, tekut mereka berdua akan panik.

"Terimakasih Siwonnie, kau memang Kakak yang baik untuk Kibum" hati Siwon berdesir, ada rasa sakit saat Bunda mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Kakak yang baik untuk Kibum. Meskipun Siwon tak ingin Kibum menjadi adiknya, tapi ia memang harus melakukan hal sebagaimana mestinya. Kibum sudah menjadi saudaranya sejak lama.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah lelah sekali. Sebaiknya kau juga segera beristirahat Siwonnie. Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam juga Bunda" Siwon segera menutup sambungan telepon mereka, dan mendekati Kibum yang sudah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang. Ia memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel malam ini.

Siwon menarik selimut Kibum hingga sebatas data. Tatapan Siwon berhenti pada wajah cantik Kibum "Kau jelek sekali, saat kelelahan seperti ini. Jangan menghilang seperti ini lagi yah. Karena aku akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, meskipun hubungan kita tidak baik…" Siwon sedikit ragu untuk melakukan hal yang ada di pikirannya atau tidak, dan akhirnya memutuskan mengecup singkat bibir Kibum, dan beranjak naik ke atas ranjang yang sama dengan Kibum. "…Selamat malam Kibummie" Siwon menarik selimut, sampai pinggang dan berbaring memunggungi Kibum.

**-TBC-**

**Oke, kemaren ada yg protes, karena chap kemaren gk ada sibum/hanchul moment, yang ada malah sichul yg begituan :p**

**Nah part ini, udah gw kasih kan momentnya…**

**Udah puas belom? **

**Belom?**

**Kuranga apanya hayooo? Kurang asin? Asem? Pedes? Ato kurang panas, karena yadongannya hanchul nanggung? Wkwkwkwk…**

**Maap yee, kalo adegan gitugitunya kurang hot ato kurang apaaa gitu… jujur sih, bikin begituan susah banget T_T**

**Special thx to :**

: iyaa in lant ^^

Bumhanyuk : udh bisa nebak dong, kisahnya sibum kyk apa? :3

Miss A : emang sibum pernah jadian *malah balik nanya*

Bumranger89 : apa hayooo… :p ini bikinin hanbum, bikinin apanya nih? NC? ._.? bikini ngk yaaahh? Wkwkwkw… Liat ntar yaaah :33

Shim YeonHae : endingnya bakalan seperti yang kamu inginkan :3

Tarra : menurut kamu, siwon suka sm heechul gk? Kibum sm gw aja :3

Meotmeot : iyanih, siwon pengen bikin kibum cemburu aja *sebel* siwon mah orang kaya, duitnya abis kan bisa minta ortu lagi wkwkwkwk… Eummm yewook curiga gk yah? Gw tanyain dulu yah wkwkwk…

Mayasari : kamu pengen hanbum bales dendam ke sichul dg lebih panas lagi? Gimana yaaahh… kabulin gk yaaaahh :3

Kinan : sibum momennya udh berasa blm, di chap ini? Sichul emang pengaruh di ff ini, jd yah gw bikin aja momen mereka…

Zae-hime : semoga otak gw error dan bisa bikin hanbum lebih hot gitu aja yah :33

Brigitta bukan brigittiw : *nyengir* nih ada sibum hanchul kan.. udah yaah…

Ahrahenry897 : ciyee.. punya emak sm mommy. Udh lanjut nih..

Paradisaea rubra : kibum bukan orang yg suka balas dendam *lirik siwon* ^^

Iruma-chan : berdo'a yg banyak yah ^^

Gengpetals : hyung, gw bingung mo bales apa u,u

**Oiyaa… gw pengen curhat nih… gw kan selalu mantau jumlah pembaca yang masuk kan yah, nah jumlah pembaca di chap 1 sm chap 2, kan lebih banyak chap 2 kan yah, tp yg review dikit kalo menurut gw, disbanding dg jumlah pembaca yg masuk. Yah mungkin kalian bisa bilang gw gila review, tp itukan manusiawi. Gw kan jg pengen feedback, Gw kan juga pengen dpt review dr kalian, gw kan jg pengen kenal readers gw u,u gw kan jg pengen dpt kritik saran dari kalian. Setidaknya itu bisa nambah semangat gw buat nulis lebih baik lagi.**

**Tapi gw tetep ngucapin terima kasih yang banyaaaak bgt buat readers yg slalu baca karya gw yg gk sempurna ini. Dulu sih pas mutusin bikin ff, gw slalu mikir "emang gw bisa bikin ff yg bagus? Emang gw bisa muasin readers dg ff gw?" gw slalu khawatir dg tanggapan readers ttg hasil karya gw. Gw gk pengen bgt ngecewain readers gw.**

**Thx jg buat LeeChaNanad & ELFisFSHY yg udh mau nampung unek2 gw ttg ff yg gw buat. Udh ngasih gw saran jg. Makasih bgt!**

**Akhir kata… sampai jumpa di chapter 4 ^0^)/**

**Jangan lupa KRITIK & SARAN YAH *0*)/**

**Regard : psykkh**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE OWNER OF LOVE**

CAST : KIM KIBUM

CHOI SIWON

HANKYUNG

KIM HEECHUL

OTHER CAST

GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP

RATE : T (sesuai saran dari author snowysmiles, krn ff ini kyknya emang gk ekstrim untuk dibilang Mature, maka ratenya gue turunin jadi T. tp yg baca harus udh diatas umur 17th lho yah *3*)

.

.

.

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya imut. Sepertinya sudah pagi, Pikirnya. Hidungnya mencium aroma maskulin. "Eungghhh…" lenguhnya sambil merenggangkan tangannya ke atas.

"Aww…" Kibum menarik lagi tangannya, mendongakkkan kepalanya setelah mendengar suara seorang namja.

Mata Kibum membulat sempurna, saat Siwon mengelus pipinya, yang terkena imbas dari peregangangan tangan Kibum, yang mengenai wajahnya tadi.

"Siwon! Bagaimana bisa kau ada di kamarku?" Tanya Kibum panik lalu bangun dari tidurnya, dan langsung menjauh dari Siwon.

"Kamarmu dari mana?! Kita ini sedang di hotel!" mendengar pernyataan Siwon, Kibum langsung menutupi dadanya dengan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ckck… jangan berpikiran macam-macam, aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang ada dipikiran kotormu itu" sambung Siwon, setelah melihat ekspresi Kibum yang seperti bertanya "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam?" Siwon, segera turun dari tempat tidur, dan melesat masuk ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa lengket sekali, karena semalam terlalu lelah, hingga lupa untuk mandi.

Sementara Kibum masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Bagaimana kita bisa tidur di sini" pikirannya kemudian melayang pada kejadian kemarin sore. Dia tersesat di Tokyo. Dan sepertinya dia setengah sadar, saat seseorang memeluknya dengan erat dan sepertinya hari sudah gelap. Kemudian dia lupa lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya, dan ketika bangun, Kibum menemukan dirinya yang tidur di samping Siwon.

"Apakah semalam yang memelukku adalah Siwon?" Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya. Rasanya ia tak percaya jika itu adalah Siwon. Manis sekali perlakuan Siwon padanya.

Ceklek…

Ternyata Kibum terlalu lama berpikir sampai Siwon saja sudah selesai mandi. Atau mungkin Siwon yang mandinya terlalu cepat? Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang segar, dan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Siwon menghampiri Kibum sambil menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Kibum terlihat gugup, saat Siwon mendekatinya.

Pluk…

Siwon melemparkan handuk kecil yang dipakainya untuk menggosok rambutnya tadi ke wajah Kibum. Tidak sopan.

Kibum mengambil handuk yang dilempar Siwon ke wajahnya tadi dengan kasar. Kibum menatap sebal pada Siwon yang berkacak piggang "Cepat mandi! Badanmu yang bau itu, membuatku tak bisa tidur semalaman karena harus menahan baumu itu!" ucap Siwon sadis.

"Cih… jika badanku bau, kau kan bisa menyewa kamar satu lagi! Untuk apa kau memutuskan tidur sekamar denganku?!"

Siwon gelagapan, tak tau harus membalas apa, untuk pernyataan Kibum tadi. Benar juga, bukankah Siwon bisa menyewa satu kamar lagi. "Karena aku merindukanmu, dan ingin berdekatan denganmu" Siwon ingin sekali mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi tak mungkin Siwon mengungkapkannya pada Kibum.

Kibum menarik senyum, saat Siwon, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanya. Kibum bergerak turun dari tempat tidur, namun kakinya tak sengaja menarik ujung handuk Siwon. Tak bisa dicegah lagi, melorotlah handuk yang menutupi bagian vital Siwon.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Kibum menjerit histeris, dan langsung lari terbirit-birit ke dalam kamar mandi.

Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Dia hanya tersenyum jail, karena bisa menggoda Kibum, dengan juniornya. "Hhhhh…" desah sang author (?)

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 3 sore, mereka baru sampai Seoul. Salahkan saja pesawat mereka yang mengalami delay selama hampir 4 jam lamanya, membuat wajah Siwon semakin kusut. Hari ini mereka sengaja untuk membolos sekolah. Badan mereka masih lelah, karena kejadian kemarin.

Di dalam mobil menuju kediaman mereka, hanya dihabiskan dengan saling diam dan memandang pemandangan jalan dari dalam kaca mobil.

Tiba-tiba Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi bersandar, dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua orang berpakaian seragam dari sekolahnya yang sedang bermesraan. "Bukankah itu Heechul dan Changmin? Sedang apa mereka berdua? Terlihat mesra" batin Kibum.

Siwon, yang merasa ada perubahan dengan duduk Kibum, segera mengekor gerak gerik Kibum yang sedang focus menatap keluar.

"Kim Ahjushi. Hentikan mobilnya" perintah Siwon tiba-tiba. Siwon segera turun dari mobil, dan menghampiri Heechul dan Changmin. Kibum mengikuti Siwon, dan turun dari mobil.

Bugh…

Siwon menonjok keras wajah Changmin, membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai. Heechul terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan Siwon yang tiba-tiba dan memukul Changmin. Dengan langkah cepat, Heechul memilih lari dari situ dengan membawa beberapa belanjaan ditangannya.

Kibum langsung mengejar Heechul, sementara Siwon meminta penjelasan dari Changmin, karena telah bermesraan dengan Heechul kekasihnya. Tentu saja Heechul masih kekasihnya. Mereka belum mengikrarkan kata putus bukan?!

Dengan susah payah, Kibum mengejar Heechul, hingga akhirnya Kibum meraih bahu Heechul, dan menghetikannya.

Plakk…

Kibum menampar keras pipi Heechul. "Kau! Lancang sekali menamparku" Heechul melayangkan tangannya, hendak menampar Kibum, namun tangannya di tahan oleh Kibum.

Kedua yeoja ini saling bertatapan dengan tajam. "Aku menamparmu bukan untuk Siwon, karena kau telah selingkuh darinya! Tapi aku menamparmu untuk Hankyung!" kibum menghempaskan tangan Heechul dengan kasar. Membuat Heechul mengerang kesakitan.

"Cih! Peduli sekali kau dengan manusia tak berguna seperti Hankyung?! Menjijikan"

Plakkk…

Kibum menampar lagi pipi Heechul, dengan lebih keras. "Jaga ucapanmu! Atau aku akan membunuhmu" ucap Kibum dengan tenang, namun terdengar tajam bagi Heechul.

Heechul memegangi pipinya, dan tersenyum miris karena nasibnya. "Jangan menyakiti hati siapapun lagi Kim Heechul" Kibum memperingatkan.

"Memangnya kau yang merebut Siwon dariku, tidak menyakiti hati orang lain yah? Menggelikan" ucap Heechul, sambil membenahi rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

Kibum menatap Heechul tak mengerti. "Jangan sok suci Kim Kibum. Kau pasti sudah bercinta dengan Choi Siwon yang tampan kan semalam?" pernyataan Heechul yang seenaknya ini, membuat Kibum menahan tangannya untuk tidak menampar Heechul sekali lagi.

Kibum menampilkan senyum menakutkannya "Dengar Yang Mulia Ratu Kim Heechul… semua yang kau katakan itu sama sekali tidak benar. Asal kau tahu, aku dan Siwon adalah saudara. Jadi tak mungkin bagi kami melakukan hal seperti itu…" kibum melipat tangan di depan dadanya "… aku rasa kau tidak dianggap sebagai kekasih oleh Siwon. Oh, mungkin saja kau hanya dianggap Siwon sebagai partner sexnya seperti kekasih-kekasihnya dulu saat masih di LA"

Plakkk…

Kini giliran Heechul yang menampar pipi Kibum. Dia benar-benar emosi saat ini.

"Kenapa? Kau senang kan bisa berkencan dengan Siwon? Bukankah kau bisa membeli semua barang yang kau mau dengan uang Siwon? Mengatakan orang lain sok suci. Padahal dirinya sendiri juga sok…"

"Kim Kibum hentikan!" kedua yeoja itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon. Heechul tersenyum senang, krena sepertinya Siwon akan membelanya.

Tangan Siwon mencengkeram lengan Kibum, dan menyeretnya dengan kasar, dan masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Sementara Heechul hanya bisa terperangah dengan perlakuan Siwon, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan benci saat menarik lengan Kibum.

"Tunggu… apakah Kibum tadi bilang kalau mereka berdua adalah saudara? Tapi… kenapa marga mereka berbeda?"

.

.

.

"Annyeong ahjushi" sapa Hankyung pada petugas pegadaian.

"Hei, nak sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Kemana saja kau?!" Tanya ahjushi itu, dari tempat kerjanya "Kemarilah" ahjushi itu mempersilahkan Hankyung, duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan di depannya.

"Aku kesini untuk membayar cicilan uang yang kupinjam. Maaf, 3 bulan kemarin aku belum sempat membayarnya karena belum dapat uang" ucap Hankyung dengan canggung. Ahjushi itu hanya tersenyum lembut pada Hankyung.

"Tidak masalah, uang yang 3 bulan kemarin, bulan ini, dan 6 bulan ke depan sudah ada yang membayarnya. Jadi kau tak perlu membayar lagi" Hankyung terperangah kaget, mendengar pernyataan ahjushi di depannya.

"Sudah dibayar? Ta…tapi, siapa yang membayarnya?" Hankyung sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun orang yang tahu jika dia menggadaikan dokumen penting perusahaan appanya dengan uang dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Maaf nak, tapi ahjushi sudah berjanji pada orang itu untuk tidak memberitahukannya padamu"

"Kumohon ahjushi, beri tahu padaku, siapa yang membantu membayar cicilan hutangku? Karena aku sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapapun yang tahu jika aku memiliki hutang" Hankyung khawatir, jika sebenarnya orang tuanya yang telah membayar cicilan hutang Hankyung di pegadaian. Jika benar, matilah riwayatnya. Tapi jika diingat-ingat lagi, sikap kedua orang tuanya masih biasa-biasa saja akhir-akhir ini. Jadi siapa sebenarnya yang telah membantunya?

.

.

.

Sebenarnya dokumen penting itulah, yang membuat keluarga Hankyung jatuh bangkrut. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua sudah terjadi, dan Hankyung tidak mempunyai uang yang cukup banyak untuk mengembalikan uang yang dipinjamnya yang mencapai 2 milyar itu.

Semua ini bermula karena ulang tahun Heechul yang ke 17 setahun yang lalu. Hankyung ingin menghadiahkan Heechul sebuah mobil Lamborghini dengan harga 2 milyar. Saat itu Heechul bersikeras menolak pemberian Hankyung, tapi Hankyung sangat memaksa, dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa pula Heechul menerimanya.

Dan kini, keberadaan mobil mewah itu berada di apartemen yang dibeli Heechul diam-diam tanpa orang tuanya tahu 2 tahun lalu. Mereka tak ingin kedua orang tua masing-masing mengetahui tentang mobil mewah yang diberikan Hankyung pada Heechul. Karena pasti akan ada hal yang tidak mereka inginkan untuk terjadi.

Hanya sekali dua kali saja Heechul mengendarai mobil itu, seterusnya Heechul hanya akan menumpang pada mobil mewah pacar-pacarnya.

Hankyung membolak balikkan badannya di atas tempat tidur. Sudah pukul 2 pagi, dan ia belum bisa tidur. Gelisah memikirkan siapa sebenarnya yang membayar cicilan hutang itu.

Tidak bisa tidur membuat kepalanya sangat pusing. Akhirnya ia memutuskan memasang headset ditelinganya. Berharap musik dapat menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Hankyung pagi-pagi sudah berada di depan mansion mewah keluarga Kim menunggu Kibum yang katanya masih bersiap-siap.

"Hankyungiiiiiee…" Seru Kibum dengan wajah cerianya, menghampiri Hankyung dengan berlari kecil.

Cup…

Satu kecupan, Kibum berikan di pipi kanan Hankyung, membuatnya cengo, kemudian rona merah menjalari pipi Hankyung. Kibum mencubit lengan Hankyung saat melihatnya.

"Kau lucu sekali saat pipimu merona. Hihihi…" Kibum langsung menduduki jok penumpang dibelakang Hankyung, kemudian menautkan tangannya di perut Hankyung. Hankyung sedikit merasa risih tapi ditahannya.

"Aku senang, kau bisa ditemukan. Aku kira aku takkan melihatmu lagi" ucap Hankyung di tengah mengemudikan vespanya menuju sekolah.

"Waaah… kau mengkhawatirkanku yah? Senangnya" Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Hankyung. Senyumnya selalu tersungging dibibirnya.

Hangeng diam saja, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Hankyungie…" Kibum menegakkan kepalanya teringat sesuatu.

"Waeyo?"

"Pulang sekolah, ke gedung teater yuk. Katanya ada yang sedang latihan drama musical. Aku ingin menontonnya"

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sang Ratu Sekolah Kim Heechul, yang dengan aura gelap melangkah menuju ruangan music.

Brakk…

Kim Heechul membuka pintu ruangan music dengan kasar. Semua orang yang berada di dalamnya segera keluar karena tatapan mengintimidasi darinya, kecuali satu orang yang dicarinya. Choi Siwon.

Plakkk…

Heechul menampar keras pipi Siwon. Siwon pun langsung menghentikan permainan drumnya dan menatap Heechul malas. Sementara itu kerumunan siswa siswi yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Sang Ratu dan The most handsome boy Sky SHS itu, di ruang music, mengintip melalui kaca kecil yang berada di pintu, namun mereka tak dapat mendengar percakapan antara Heechul dan Siwon.

Mereka yang melihat Heechul menampar keras Siwon langsung shock, dan sibuk dengan gunjingan mereka.

"Wae?" Tanya Siwon tanpa ekspresi, membuat Heechul tambah jengkel.

"Apa maksudmu memutuskan hubungan kita?!" Tanya Heechul dengan mendesis.

"Aku sudah malas denganmu"

"SETELAH APA YANG AKU BERIKAN PADAMU, INI BALASANMU PADAKU?!"

Siwon memandang Heechul yang meneriakinya dengan emosi memuncak. Bibirnya tersenyum miring "Bukan aku yang memintanya Kim Heechul. Kau sendiri yang menyerahkan keperawananmu padaku…"

Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya, Heechul menarik kasar kerah Siwon dengan tangannya. Membuat Siwon berdiri dari duduknya. Heechul menatap Siwon dengan sengit, karena merasa direndahkan "Jadi kau mencampakanku eoh?"

"Bukankah masih ada namja namjamu yang kaya raya di luar sana eoh? Bahkan kau kemarin masih bisa berjalan dengan Shim Changmin" Siwon menanggapi santai perlakuan Heechul padanya.

Mendengar itu, Heechul langsung mendorong kuat Siwon kebelakang hingga jatuh membentur drum. Tak peduli dengan Siwon yang meringis kesakitan.

Kali ini Siwon memilih diam, dan tak membela diri. Lagian dia tidak merasa rugi dalam situasi ini.

"Jangan berani kau merendahkanku Choi Siwon. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja! Aku akan membuatmu menyesal dengan perlakuanmu padaku" Heechul benar-benar merasakan hatinya hancur kali ini. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan membalas rasa sakit hati yang diberikan Siwon padanya.

.

.

.

Hangkyung mengejar Heechul yang keluar dari ruang music dengan langkah cepat. Wajah Heechul merah padam, seperti akan menangis.

Heechul tak mengindahkan panggilan dari Hankyung, dan memilih berlari menghindari siapapun. Kali ini dia ingin meluapkan emosinya sendiri. Akhirnya Heechul memilih masuk ke stadion sepak bola, dan duduk di kursi penonton, lalu menangis sepuasnya. Saat itu kondisi stadion, sangat sepi tidak ada orang satupun.

Hankyung yang berhasil mengejar Heechul, melangkahkan kakinya pelan mendekati Heechul, kemudian memilih duduk dibelakang Heechul tepat. Mungkin Hankyung hanya akan diam, tanpa bicara apapun dengan Heechul. Hankyung tahu, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya tentang kejadian di ruang musik tadi. Kalau boleh, Hankyung ingin memeluk erat Heechul, ingin mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya, ingin menjadi sandaran Heechul saat ini juga. Hankyung ingin sekali melindungi gadis rapuh di depannya ini.

Sementara itu, Heechul mengalami penyesalan yang cukup besar dalam hidupnya. Seharusnya ia tak bertindak gegabah, dengan menawarkan dirinya pada Siwon, agar Siwon mau memenuhi semua keinginannya. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dirinya mencintai Choi Siwon. Heechul sudah lama menyukai Siwon, sejak Siwon pindah ke sekolahnya. Tapi kesalahannya juga, yang memilih selingkuh dengan Shim Changmin, karena pria itu menjanjikannya untuk membelikan gaun keluaran prada, yang katanya mahal karena limited edition itu. Heechul memang terlalu bodoh saat itu, tapi masih untung, dari semua pria yang ia kencani, hanya dengan Siwon saja ia mau melakukan hal yang lebih, itu pun kemarin karena pengaruh minuman beralkohol, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika mereka juga setengah sadar saat melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Heechul tiba-tiba, membuat Hankyung tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Chulie-ya, gwaenchanayo?" Heechul meremas rambutnya frustasi, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu berbalik menghadap Hankyung di belakangnya.

"Nanti sore, ambilah mobil yang kau berikan padaku, di apartemenku. Dan sebaiknya kau jual lagi mobil itu, untuk menebus berkas penting perusahaan Appamu itu. Aku tidak ingin menanggung bebanmu lagi. " Heechul segera meninggalkan Hangeng dengan wajah dingin.

Hankyung merasakan tubuhnya memanas, dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. "Tidak mungkin Heechul tahu tentang berkas penting Appa yang aku gadaikan" Hankyung bermonolog sendiri, dan detik kemudian segera mengejar Heechul dan menahan tangannya.

"Apa… apa kau yang selama ini membayar tunggakan tagihanku?" Tanya Hankyung hati-hati.

Heechul hanya diam, dan memandang tajam Hankyung "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!" Desis Heechul tajam.

"Jadi benar, kau…"

"Iya! Aku yang melakukan semuanya. Aku yang membayar tagihanmu yang menunggak beberapa bulan itu, dari hasil penjualan barang-barang mewah yang aku dapatkan dari semua kekasihku selama ini! Kau puas?!" Heechul langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hankyung dengan kasar, lalu meninggalkan Hankyung dengan wajah pasinya. Saat itu juga, Hankyung merasa dunianya hancur, melebihi apa yang dirasakannya saat perusahaan appanya jatuh bangkrut dan keluarganya menjadi miskin.

Hankyung adalah pria terbodoh di dunia saat ini. Niat baik membelikan Heechul mobil mewah adalah untuk membahagiakan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Namun pikiran bahwa dia akan menjadi malaikat pelindung untuk Heechul buyar sudah. Selama ini malah Heechul yang menjadi malaikatnya. Sementara Hankyung hanya menjadi parasit bagi Heechul. Hankyung mengutuki semua kebodohannya. Ia tak pernah mengira jika Heechul akan mengetahui semua alasan untuknya bisa membeli mobil semewah itu. Kemudian ucapan Heechul yang selama ini ternyata menjadi matre, hanya untuk menjual kembali barang mewah yang di dapatnya, untuk membayar tagihan yang dibuatnya membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Padahal jika mau, Heechul bisa saja meminta uang sebanyak yang ia mau dari orang tuanya. Tapi ia tahu, jika Heechul melibatkan orang tuanya, pasti rahasia tentang dirinya yang menggadaikan berkas penting perusahaan Appanya akan ketahuan.

Sekali lagi Heechul menolong hidupnya.

Sekali lagi Hankyung menjadi namja terbodoh untuk Heechul.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 30 menit yang lalu, namun tidak merubah pendirian Heechul yang masih tinggal di kelas sendirian dengan pandangan menerawang ke depan.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Hankyung yang setia menunggu Heechul di depan kelas tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul. Saat pulang tadi Hankyung sudah bicara pada Kibum, untuk membatalkan janji mereka yang akan melihat anak-anak yang berlatih drama musical di gesung teater. Dan Kibum mengerti.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Hankyung memantapkan diri untuk masuk kedalam dan mendekati Heechul.

Hankyung berjalan perlahan ke arah bangku yang diduduki Heechul. Heechul terlihat tak bergeming sedikitpun, dari tempat duduknya.

Bruk…

Hankyung bersimpuh dihadapan Heechul, membuat Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hankyung.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae" Heechul hanya diam, tak berniat menjawab permintaan maaf Hankyung padanya.

"Maaf, karena niat membahagiakanmu malah menjadikan beban untukmu. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini, dan aku tidak pernah menyangka jika rahasiaku yang mati-matian kututupi bisa kau ketahui. Kumohon maafkan aku" Hankyung terisak pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Hankyung tidak ingin Heechul tahu jika ia menangis, karena dia pasti akan terlihat lemah dihadapan gadis yang dicintainya.

"Berdirilah…" ucap Heechul dingin, namun ada perhatian didalamnya.

"Aku tidak akan berdiri sebelum kau memaafkanku"

Heechul sangat membenci situasi seperti ini, dan memilih meraih tasnya dan bangkit dari bangkunya "Pulanglah bersamaku ke apartemen, dan ambil mobil itu untuk menebus berkas penting Appamu"

"Chulie-ah…"

"Jangan membantah. Apa kau tidak kasian dengan Appamu yang mati-matian berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukannya eoh? Dan hargai juga, apa yang kulakukan untukmu!" Heechul langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Diikuti oleh Hankyung.

.

.

.

"Bunda, apakah permintaanku tadi sudah beres?" Tanya Kibum di sela-sela kegiatan menggambar sketsa gaun pesta. Kibum memang bercita-cita ingin menjadi designer pakaian saat dewasa nanti.

"Ne, berkas penting itu sudah diantar langsung ke kediaman keluarga Zhoumi saat ini. Apa kau sudah lega?" Tanya Bunda dengan menyentuh bahu Kibum dengan lembut. Kebum mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Bunda dan tersenyum.

Kibum mendengar percakapan Heechul dan Hankyung di lapangan sepak bola tadi siang. Dan saat itu juga, ia menghubungi Bunda Dewi untuk memenuhi semua permintaannya. Bukan maksud Kibum menjadi pahlawan untuk Hankyung, bahkan ia tidak ingin Hankyung tahu jika Kibum membantunya. Kibum hanya tidak suka melihat Hankyung menjadi bodoh lagi, jika ia mengambil lagi mobil yang ia berikan pada Heechul, lalu ia jual lagi untuk menebus berkas penting perusahaan Appanya. Kibum tahu betapa besar cinta Hankyung kepada Heechul, dan ia memilih mundur untuk bisa lebih dekat lagi sebagai seorang yeoja kepada namja. Kibum rasa sahabat adalah kata yang tepat untuk dirinya dan Hankyung.

"Jeongmal gomawo Bunda. Appa tidak tahu semua ini kan?"

"Hhhh… mungkin nanti Appamu akan mengetahui, mengapa putrinya menghabiskan uang tabungannya sebanyak itu dalam waktu sekejap. Tapi kau tenang saja, Bunda akan selalu disampingmu, jika kau kena marah Appamu" ucap Bunda menenangkan sambil menoel hidung Kibum.

"Bunda…" panggil Siwon dari arah pintu masuk kamar Kibum " Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" pinta Siwon, dan langsung di sanggupi Bunda Dewi.

Siwon mengambil duduk di balik meja Kibum, membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Kibum.

"Ternyata kau masih bercita-cita menjadi designer yah?" Siwon melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sambil melirik sketsa yang digambar Kibum.

"Jangan berbasa-basi. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan" tukas kibum dengan nada dingin.

"Wow, kau sangat mengerti diriku ternyata" Siwon terkekeh pelan "Tapi kau lebih mengerti hankyung ternyata, hingga rela mengeluarkan uang segitu banyaknya untuknya" Siwon menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi tidak suka Kibum.

"Bukan urusanmu…"

"Tentu ini menjadi urusanku, Adikku tercinta" Siwon memutus perkataan Kibum, dan menekankan kata 'Adik' sambil tersenyum pada Kibum. "Appa pasti akan marah jika mengetahui…"

"Demi Tuhan Choi Siwon! Tak bisakah kau diam, dan membuat hidupku tenang?"

"Cium aku, maka aku akan diam" Siwon menyeringai. Dan Kibum membuang napasnya dengan segan.

Detik berikutnya Kibum meraih kerah kaos Polo Siwon, membuatnya bangkit dari duduknya. Siwon masih setia dengan seringainya, sedangkan Kibum dengan muak, melumat bibir tebal Siwon, membungkamnya agar tak macam-macam lagi dengan dirinya.

Adanya meja diantara mereka tak menghalangi aksi ciuman diantara mereka yang semakin panas. Kedua tangan Siwon meraih pinggang Kibum, membawanya naik keatas meja, tak mengindahkan kertas sketsa Kibum yang menjadi lusuh karenanya.

Tangan Kibum yang mencengkeram kerah kaos Siwon, kini beralih meremas rambut tebal Siwon, sedangkan tangan Siwon bergerak di sekitar punggung Kibum, membuat tubuh mungil Kibum semakin merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Haruskah kulanjutkan ciuman ini untuk hal yang lebih intim?" Tanya Siwon di sela pergulatan lidah mereka di dalam rongga mulut Kibum.

"No! eunghh…" jawab Kibum tak menyadari desahannya.

.

.

.

**T**e to the **B**e to the **C**e

Udah update-nya telat. TBC di tengah2 adegan yg nanggung lagi kikikikikiki~~~

Yups, setelah dipikir-pikir gue gk jadi ngambil langkah yang lebih ekstrim buat perjalanan hidupnya Hanchul, jadi gue bikin Hanchul klimaksnya kayak gini, dan semoga hanchul cepat bersatu.

Untuk yang masih penasaran dengan masa lalu Sibum, bakalan gue kasih di chapter 5. Dan kayaknya gue gak bakalan bikin ff ini menginjak chapter lebih dari 10. Pngennya sih chap 6 nih ff udh end. Tp kita liat kedepannya ja kyk gimana…

Yups… adakah yg protes dg chapter ini?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi yah *3*

Thx to :

**Kyurielf** (gak usah pusing mikirin kerumitan kisah sibum. Ntar stress lho :p) | **tarraaa** (sorry. Tapi kemungkinan NC amat sangat kecil XD) | **shim yeonhee** (putusnya udah. Sibum bersatu memberantas kejahatan dengan kekuatan bulan *apaini) | **hae15** (emang siwon pernah cinta sm kibum? *malah nanya) | **guest **(anda penasaran? Sama, saya juga XD) | **meotmeot **(yups bener tebakanmu. Chulie bkn cewek gampangan kok!) | **kinan **(emang sibum orangnya ruwet /halah) | **mayasari** (hubungan persaudaraan sibum kita liat chapter depan)| **guest** (hubungan sibum kita bahas chapter depan yah )| **name wonbum** (bagus apa bagus nih? Wkwk)| **brigitta bukan brigittiw** (yg dipanggil bunda tuh bukan ibu kandungnya siapa2 dia Cuma pengasuhnya kibum dari kecil, dan udh dianggep sm ibu sendiri sm siwon) | **sayakanoicinoe** (lanjut!) | **zae-hime** (suka hanbum yah? Kkk) | ** (next next)| ahrastringelf **(ketauan pervertnya nih kamu kkk)**| gengpetals **(apaan sih lo 'cie' nggak puas makan cabe aja. Mposs lo gk dpt feel *ditabok*) 


End file.
